Doing Time
by SleepyMonkey241
Summary: Dom is in jail, and he finds himself the subject of a U of C journalism student's homework, but can he help her get more than a good grade? *COMPLETE!!!!* Oh, and if you still wanna be in the sequel, come on and sign up. (You don't have to be a bad guy.)
1. The Journalist and The Convict

Title: Doing Time

Summary: Dominic Toretto is interviewed by a student in journalism from U of C. Questions on his past, also, a little bit of angst. Possible romance.

Note: I don't own TFATF, or any of the characters, don't sue, I'd only give you pocket lint.

Melanie took her sunglasses out of her messenger bag and put them on over her hazel eyes, blocking out the glaring sun. How lovely, moving to California to attend the State University (a scholarship she had worked her ass off to get), and her first journalism assignment involved a trip behind bars. This would be fun. Her job was simple, or at least it was on paper. Go into Lompoc, and try to catch an interview with a convict, all to explain the misconceptions of being in prison. Due October 18th, one week after her birthday. _I'm too young for this assignment_, she thought to herself. Imagine, sending a 17 year old girl- especially a girl who grew up in the Pennsylvania suburbs- into prison to speak with a man who had probably killed, or stolen, or raped. A perfect setup for a cordial conversation, wasn't it?

Melanie took a deep breath. She was scared, but a journalist should always be on top of a situation, fear would shatter the proud, accomplished step she was already faking as she took her steps into the prison. 

"Whoa! Hey baby, come here, show you what a real man can do," shouted a short, dark man. Avoiding the catcalls coming from the criminals that were outside, she walked up to a stocky man with small, glinting eyes, and gun at his waist. She proceeded to ask him:

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Sharp?" 

"Yes, can I help you with anything," he replied, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I'm Melanie Greenman- I'm supposed to interview one of the inmates."

"Oh, I remember. Damn college couldn't get a better assignment for you students?" he asked mockingly, as he waved over another warden.

"Ha, I guess not..." she said as she began to follow the man Mr. Sharp had waved and pointed to. They continued through the exercise grounds toward the main building without another word. They walked into a cold, narrow hall, completely devoid of color. Well, obviously, this was a prison, wasn't it? The chill of the prison bit at Melanie's arms as she tried to keep pace with the yet unknown warden. No comfort in here, not in this unforgiving home of the criminal.

Finally, she arrived at a large, metal door with a small window in the middle of it. "In here," her guide spit out. _Clearly not a man of many words_, thought Mel as she took a step inside. The room was large, with a metal table and a chair on each side of it in the middle. One chair was already occupied by inmate 754390, sitting in a half-relaxed position. He was clearly as nervous as she was. Melanie gasped as she took her first glance at him. She had been expecting a crude, tattooed, rough-mannered man, but here sat a young man, perfect olive skin, defined muscles, and dark, chocolate brown eyes, offering his hand out as a welcome to her. Melanie regained her cool quickly as she shook his hand. 

"Hi, I'm Melanie. I'm supposed to interview you for my journalism class assignment… Why don't we begin with your name? What is it?"


	2. Salt On The Wound

~Chapter 2 is up (well, obviously…), and I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far, I was planning on doing one chapter each week, but I've been inspired by you guys! I have no idea myself where this is going, b/c my original idea of a 2-chapter story has been scrapped with…something you'll have to find out about later. Oh, and as for the whole paragraph/spacing thing, I swear, that's how it was on my Word Doc., but things got a little mixed up. (That means, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, please send help when you review). Anyway….

*Dominic's point of view*

"Dominic Toretto," I figured that the easiest way to do this would be to answer this reporter's questions straight. I don't want her writing some sob story on how life is so here in Lompoc. It is bad, but it's a prison, men go here to get punished.

Here was a surprise. When they told me I had to get interviewed by some college kid, I'd thought that I'd get some over preppy, four-eyed loser who'd have jelly-knees after one look at me. Hey, I may not look like Russo, with creepy-ass tattoos covering my arm, and a huge scar across my face, but I wasn't exactly the gentleman type. In any case, they'd sent over some girl who looked barely 18, and had hair that did that flowy-thing that Mia did to her hair every time she had a date. Melanie was pretty cute, actually, she was pretty hot, but then again, I haven't seen a woman in two years. She sat down and continued her questions. They were simple, for the most part. What did I do before I ended up in here? What was my family like? Those kinds of questions that hint at, 'How did you end up being jail scum?'

"Dominic?"

"Wha? Oh… sorry, my mind kinda wanders- what was your question?" Melanie just smiled in an irritatingly friendly way and repeated herself. Damn her, she's supposed to be a preppy/ugly/snotty bitch that I'm never going to think about. The fact that she's pretty is unfair. I haven't seen a woman in two years, and they send _this_ in to talk to me. Talk about teasing the tiger…

"I said, you're very well-mannered, it's hard to believe that you… I mean, why did you do it?"

No, she wasn't asking this. Pouring salt on the wound wasn't even close to what she had done. My father had been the one person in my life who approved of what I did, really cared about my future, you know? All of my teachers, and everyone else has always looked at me like I'm some kind of a vandal, or criminal (at least they're right when they think about me in that way, now). I've always been some useless little kid whose one goal was to end up shot dead in a drug dealing op, or something like that. My dad was always going on about how I'd get into college, and become someone great, though. And now the rock was gone. Papi had left me all alone to take care of Mama and Mia. Should I be upset or angry with him? Questions shot me when I woke up in the morning, but they'd never been answered. Now it had to come out.

"My Papi was a drag racer- the best damn one in all of California. It was the end of the season, the last race, and he was finishing his last lap when Linder came up from behind and hit him. My dad went crashing right into the wall, it was this whole mass of fire, and car bits, and God knows what else… my sister started crying, and I just stood there watching him scream. I couldn't do anything to save him- the doctors said he'd died on impact." I stopped to take a break, it still hurt to say those words, and tears were stinging my eyes, threatening to come out.

"About a week after, I went to my dad's garage, just to get some quiet and to think things out. My mom had almost stopped speaking, and Mia was a mess. Anyway, Linder walked in and saw me sitting there. He said he just needed to grab a tool and leave. Like he hadn't been at fault for killing my father. Like my father was nothing, just an old memory that didn't matter. And I saw red. I grabbed the wrench and I kept… hitting him and hitting him. I couldn't stop, he was yelling for me not to kill him, but it's like I was a puppet, and someone else was moving my arm up and down for me. Then I heard the cops coming, and the invisible puppeteer disappeared, and my arm went limp. I looked at what I'd done, and I just ran… I guess the rest is history." There, was she done now? How much of this would go into her article? I opened my mouth to ask her, but she was a little preoccupied, grabbing for a tissue. Was I that dramatic? One tear traced down her face, followed by another.

"Aw, come on, don't cry. You didn't know him…how can you be so sad? Don't cry…"

She just stared at me for a moment, regaining her control, and said, "That's awful… you had no control over yourself, and you did out of rage… you're so young –older than me, but still young- and you're here." She said the last word as she raised her hand and motioned towards the door, as well as what was outside it. She was right. My fate was sad…how _did_ I end up here? The rest of the interview was easy, and finally, we were up to the last question.

"What are you going to do when you get out?"

"See my family." Mia had come here, once, to tell me that Mama had died from stress, but that didn't mean that my friends were gone too- they could be my family- no, they were my family. Mia…she was the youngest of our group, but she always took care of us. Cooking and cleaning, she did it all, and bless her for it, the guys and I are pigs. Hope Letty's helping her out at least a little bit. Letty- Leon's girlfriend, and he should be lucky to have her, she's the best thing, Le says that it's like having an extremely good friend with extreme *special* privileges. Then, there's Vince, my bro for life. He's crazy-he managed to get 20 people to go skinny-dipping, just because I was feeling sick over a bad grade, and he said that I'd "needed a laugh".

Leon and Jesse are the last additions, half-brothers, and the most loyal friends on the West Coast. That's my family, and I'd be nothing without them. If only I could go back to see them, and be with them. 

"That sounds nice…" She said that in a sad way, like she'd just remembered her own demons. Melanie started to pack her stuff up, while saying, "So, that's it for me then. Thanks for the interview. Oh, before I forget, I'm changing your name in the article- I don't want to take chances with revealing your identity."

"Thanks." I replied. 


	3. Black Eyes and Bruised Hearts

*Dom's POV*

Smart girl, she'd thought of everything, hadn't she? I watched her get her things, I figured that I was holding back from asking -no, begging- her to stay a little while longer. I hadn't grown attached or anything, I was just lonely. The last actual conversation I had was with the lunch lady, when she'd asked me if I wanted green peas (no, I didn't, thank you). It got really cold in here, no one to talk to, no friends to be found. With a final farewell, she walked out, probably to her friends who were waiting for her. The huge, heavy metal door swung shut with a thud, and it reminded me that when I went to sleep tonight, I'd be going to a small cot, where my feet hang out because I'm too tall, and that when I woke up, I'd wake up to the horror that I was stuck in this large, cold building, for G-d knows how much longer.

"Toretto, get your sorry ass back into your cell" the warden called. Speaking of my cell...I walked into the tiny room that had been my home for two years. I had pictures of my family all over the wall- Letty, Leon, Mia, Vince, Jess- Ripper! What the fuck was he doing in here? Ripper was brought into Lompoc for murder and armed robbery. He was just another thug off the street. The only thing that set him aside was that he'd smuggled in thousands of dollars upon his arrival, and with the money, he paid the wardens off and was allowed to do and take whatever he wanted. That, and he got off on pictures of my sister. There he sat, drooling over my Mia. It took all of me to keep from beating the shit out of him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, I told you to stay away from me, faggot." I told him, still attempting to keep myself in check.

He turned lazily, as if I wasn't there to knock his head off. "Lookin at your sister, bro. She's fine, you know." Yeah, I knew.  I knew by the way all of those little guys had stared at her when she was in high school. Even Vince was caught by her beauty. But I wasn't letting this asshole stare.

"I'm not your bro, and maybe I should give you some eye makeup. Ya know, make sure you quit lookin' at my baby sister?" Finally, he turned his attention to me. He stood up, fists clenched.

"I don't think that'll happen, Toretto," he said, while swinging at me with his right fist. I ducked and moved aside -months of getting beaten up by the other men here had taught me how to move fast to defend myself- and then stepped in to punch him in the stomach. Ripper gasped in pain; I think I knocked the air out of him. Then he regained himself and tried to hit me again. He didn't miss this time. My head exploded in flashy lights, and I stumbled back, but only for a second. I jumped up, he wasn't going to get rid of me that easy, and slammed him into the wall. At the same time, I felt something hit my back, and then I fell to my knees in agony. Damn wardens. I lay on the floor, a pool of blood and shame. I could feel the blood pouring out of my mouth and onto my shirt and the floor. I'd just fall asleep here, if I moved, they'd hit me again. As I lay there, I thought of my family sitting down to dinner outside, talking and laughing. Then I thought of Mel. She's accepted me with a smile that I'd rarely gotten in the past. Right before I fell asleep, however, I felt another crack on my back. I groaned. This was one of the worst days of my life. How could this happen? Minutes ago, I was having an intelligent discussion with a college student, and now I was being beaten for something that wasn't even my fault. I moaned again on the cold floor and felt my consciousness slip away.

*Mel's POV*

Wow. Dominic was so different from what I had expected. Charming, polite, and friendly, he wasn't your average convict. It was so sad though. I'd never see him again, although I'd like to. I'd never find out what happened to him. I had done it again. I put myself into a position where I'm left upset and emotionally drained. I sat down in my car and just let everything sink in. Poor Dominic, it seemed as if he had so much potential, and he was stuck in that prison with no one to care about him. He was probably laying down in his bed now, ready for sleep to come.

I drove out, and began the hour-long trip back home. I stopped at the light and put in my Linkin Park CD. Run Away screamed out of the speakers as I raced home. That's what I had done. Sort of. I'd run away from my family in Holland, Pennsylvania. There were two reasons as to why I'd done it. First of all, I was the baby of the family and I was constantly smothered by all of the attention. I was smart, not to brag, but I was on a borderline genius level, with a knack for philosophy and an understanding of a deeper meaning. I also happened to be the black sheep. My friends were punks, Goths, or just general rockers. I dressed in punk-ish clothes- wristbands, those rubber bracelets, everything that was a preppy/popular girl's kryptonite. If you'd only seen our family pictures.

The second reason was closer to the heart and further from the free spirit idea of the first reason. I'd been head over heels in love with one of my cousin's very hot guy friends. Michael was incredible. He was smart (not my kind of smart, but smart nevertheless), and simply gorgeous. We were completely different, but we had chemistry. After we'd been together for two years, he said it was time to get serious. I was so naïve; I thought he was the one. I went along with him. 

*flashback*

The next day was the day that I would get my response from the University of California. As I walked down the stairs of my parents' large, expensive house to where Mike was playing cards with some of his friends, I overheard him talking.

"So? Did you do it?" That was Sergei, obviously asking about last night's events.

" 'Course I did." Mike.

"And?"

" Eh, Natasha was better."

"Dude, the chick from the bar last week?" What chick?! I was getting mad, and I felt tears springing.

"Yeah, what other Natasha?" I'd had enough. I'd been planning on turning down UC to stay here with Mike, but there was no point now, was there? I stormed in and slammed the letter on the green felt of the poker table, sending chips sprawling.

"Hey spaz, what's wrong with you?" My loving Michael.

"I found out my jackass of a boyfriend is cheating on me!" I was screeching, I could tell when Mike winced. "Do you know what this is?"

"Um, no…"

"My acceptance letter to the University of California!!"

"Did you get in?" Mike was worried about this in spite of the shit he'd gotten himself into. 

"What do you think, smarts? My IQ's fucking higher than yours! You get into Princeton, and you think I can't get into a state school? Shto stuboya tokoya?" (Russian translation: What's wrong with you?)

"Oh. Are you going?"

"I wasn't. Now I am. Thanks for helping me pick, Mikey. I'm not even staying on this side of the country if you're here, and when my family asks why I'm leaving, you can tell them why I can't stand to be here anymore!"

*End of Flashback*

Later, he told me he'd never needed me. I was too drab, too fat (lost five pounds since then), and that I was too plain weird with my rock music. I drove on. By now, Run Away was over, and Place For My Head was starting, and my car was making that stupid clicking noise again. I had gone over this car when I had gotten it, fixing things here and there. I was so glad that I'd left my Lexus back in Pennsylvania, all of the street racers that I hung out with thought I was just a poser daddy's-girl with a fancy car. I had no idea what the clicking noise was, and I decided that there was nothing left to do but leave it in a garage.

I drove into a garage called DT, where I saw a man with a beard that looked about three days old. I parked and stepped out, knowing that I'd sound like a total ditz when I told him what the problem was with my car. Whatever, what were my chances of seeing him again. He was already walking over as I began to walk to the register.

"Hey, I'm Vince, what's your name, sweetheart?" I guess those five lost pounds helped me. But I'm still hot enough to just evoke a line from a complete stranger. I'm pretty good-looking, but I'm no model.

"I'm looking for service, not a date. Can you help me?" The smile slipped off of his face and he quickly became businesslike. 

"Aiight, what's wrong with your car? What is it, RX-7? Nice."

"Honestly, I have no idea what's wrong with it. After I brake, it starts to make a clicking noise. And thanks; I built most of it up myself. Used to be a piece of shit," I said proudly.

"Okay, let me take a look at it," he dissented, walking over and popping the hood to be welcomed by my NOS injected system [A/N: I have no idea what I'm talking about when I mention cars, so if I sound like in idiot, humor me.]. 

"Jesus! This is sweet! You did this by yourself? I had a friend who was fixing an RX-7 a couple of years back, you've got practically the same skills as him!"

"Really? Thanks. Who's your friend?"

"You don't know him? He owns this garage, and the little market down the street. He's also the king of the racing world…just, um, temporarily removed."

"Wow, there are some accomplishments. What's his name?"

"Dominic Toretto."

~~ Muahaha! Aren't I evil? Everything's blending together, and remember, Dom was in for two years in the movie, he's already spent his two years in my story…I think it's time to let him go…muahahaha. That'll happen later, but what does Melanie say when the man she's just visited really is the accomplished person she thought he could be? What's her reaction? ~~


	4. We All Have Someone In Common

Hey, thanks for reviewing! I've been trying to clean up chapter 1 (it was a mess) and now I'm attempting to think of new ideas for the next bunch of chapters. Please keep reviewing, and all criticisms and ideas help oodles (love that word…)! On with the story… 

*Dom's POV*

I woke up the next morning with a blinding headache. I needed aspirin so badly, but when I'd gone to the nurse, she just looked at me and clucked (which is pretty funny since Nurse Peabody actually does look like a chicken). She told me that I wouldn't need aspirin if I didn't get into so many fights, and that I was lucky the prison had a nurse anyway. In her opinion, criminals should just live with their pain. She only brushed me off when I pointed out that OUR pain was paying her, and that to leave us with illnesses and bruises would get her a bad rep, and she'd be defying some law of cruelty. So, I was pushed out of the infirmary and down to breakfast. I sit alone- no one wants to side with someone Ripper would like to, er, rip up. Breakfast was the ever-popular stone slabs covered with brown snot. I decided I wasn't that hungry anyway, and I returned to my cell, now with a stomachache in addition to my head wound. Maybe I should ask for a tourniquet? God, life was so bad here, and all because I couldn't control myself for that one moment. Now I was paying for it. I missed my friends, even Melanie. I'd spent a total of thirty minutes with her, but I missed her too. I've thought of something- life isn't worth it if you have no body to spend it with. Tears sprang to my eyes again. Why was fate so against me? I glanced at something that was shining on my small piece-of-shit sink. A razor. I stood and picked it up, along with a sheet that was on my shelf. Slowly, I began to cut into myself. I didn't believe I was here. I needed something to prove it to me. I watched a tiny bit of blood flow up from my vein, and out my wrist. It just kept building up. I put the sheet on it and held it there for a moment while the blood stopped. I never thought I'd break like this. I promised myself when I came in that I would be strong, but I had been wrong, and now I was falling.

// So many years in the making,

And here it comes,

Another song induced by pain.

When will it stop,

When can it end?

Tell me-

Are you foe or friend?

Would you save me,

When it's near,

The monster growing,

The one I fear.

Before,

I shut my closet,

Put away the fear,

But how can I shut out, 

What's in here?

And now it's coming,

My nightmare, 

Close my eyes,

Tell me when it ends. //

*Melanie's POV*

I blanked for a minute. Dom owned this place? No, he can't have said that…

"Hello? Did someone decide to step out and take a breather in there?" Vince said, looking at me oddly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…did you say Dominic Toretto? I don't think I heard you right…" Watch him call the men in white on me; he'd probably said Daniel Thomson or something.

"Yeaaah…Are you feeling alright?" He glanced at my backpack. "Reading too much?" He did say Dominic! Now what? I checked my watch it was 7:54, I needed to get home, and I was starving…I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at 9 AM. I'll ask him about Dominic another time.

"Haha, yeah, I probably am…so, what's wrong with my car? I should be getting home now…I've got things to do." Vince had already finished his brief inspection, and he was getting under the car, he was probably about to take car of the clicking noise. He grunted for a moment before answering me.

"There's a bolt that was stuck to the tailpipe. That's all, I took it off for you." 

"That's it? A bolt? Wow. So, how much do I owe you?"

"You new here?" What a random question; what did this have to do with money?

"Um, yeah, I am, but how much do I owe you?" Just then, a woman who looked about my age ran in, excitement in her dark brown eyes. 

"Vince! Vince!" She screeched happily, "Dominic! He's out; they're letting him out in a month! One month and he's coming home, Vince!" Vince looked at her, stunned at first, but then a smile crept into his face.

"Thank God! Hehe, I knew they wouldn't keep him in long. I'm picking him up, okay? Where do I go, I need some information! Don't just scream, help me out, and give me the directions to Lompoc!" He began to run out of the garage, but then he remembered me and said, "It's free, don't worry about it." I grinned, but not because I didn't have to pay. I was happy to hear that Dom was coming out. He wasn't the type that should be locked away in purgatory. I got back in my car and drove out, Click Click Boom blasting out of my stereo. I had a little idea in my head; after all, he'd mentioned how disgusting the food was back there…

~~Yeah, I know that Melanie's POV was pretty boring up until the end, and that the chapter's a little short, but I was really busy today, and I wasn't really sure about what I should put into this chapter, besides the news of Dom's release…Oh, before I forget, the song at the end of Dom's POV is called 'Monster', and it's by your own SleepyMonkey. I'm going to try and include some of my own songs and things in here. Tell me if you like them, and on Friday, I'll decide whether I'll keep posting or not. Love and bananas to all! ~~


	5. Cat and Mouse

Woo! Thank you, lovely reviewers! It's great to see you guys responding to my story, but I have a rule now:

If you want more chapters, I demand at least 4 NEW reviews.

Greenglowchassis: Thanks about the lyrics, and yes, I've been thinking about Mel and Dom hooking up, but only because Letty and Leon have been together since Leon moved in with the team, and I don't want Dom to be alone. Sorry to disappoint you. 

Mmmmocha: Yes, Dom will be fed. And Mel didn't say anything to Vince because, well, how do you tell someone you've just written an article about his friend's life in prison? It would've been a little hard to begin that discussion, and I wanted to do a little, "It's you!" or "You're that girl…!" bit in an upcoming chapter…

*Mel's POV*

I stepped into Lompoc for the second time this week. This time, I was bringing something to him; I needed to repay Dom for his time. I'd found out that his sister Mia was in my business class (just a backup in case journalism failed me), and I'd gotten her to make pasta for him, seeing as I was visiting him anyway. So, there I was, standing with a Rubbermaid container of pasta, and a bottle of Corona (his favorite, apparently), worrying that he'd think I had a crush on him or something. I didn't. He was really sweet, but I don't have a crush on a felon. I think.

I followed the guard to the same room that I'd been in the first time I'd met with Dom, and found the latter sitting in a comfortable, languid position. This time, instead of watching me sit down, he began to eye the bag I had with me. It was beginning to smell exactly like Aldo's, that Italian place that Michael had taken me to on our first date. _He was so wonderful_- no, I'm not thinking about this now. Instead, I brought my attention to the Italian man sitting in front of me. Poor thing, he was about to pounce on the bag, and I was just sitting there thinking about my ex. 

"You hungry?" I asked, teasing him. He fell into a zombie impression and replied, "Mmmm food… need food…" I began to laugh; it's not every day that you see a full-grown (well, almost) man acting like a kid. 

"Okay, okay, here, eat. It's from your sister, she's in my business class, and I asked her to make some for you."

*Dominic's POV*

Mia? Melanie knew Mia? This was great, I could find out how everyone was doing. After I ate. I took the bag from Melanie and opened it up, the aroma of Mia's homemade pasta nearly making me drool. Beside it was a cold bottle of Corona (I loved Mel right about now), which I popped open right away. After offering some to her, I went in. The pasta tasted so good after the years of slop I'd had to eat. 

"Did you hear? I'm getting out!" I loved saying that…freedom was so close now.

She grinned and said, "Yeah, I was there when Mia told Vince –I'd gone to DT to get my car fixed." Another prospect for me to ask on my family's condition. I swallowed my current bit of dinner so that I could ask.

"Really…so, are you friends with Mia?"

"Not really- I mean, she's nice and all, I just haven't really had the chance to talk to her."

"Oh, so, you wouldn't by any chance know how my friends are?" I was getting a little dejected. I wanted to know who I'd be coming home to! No one told me anything anymore.

"Well, Mia did give me this letter to give to you, and she told me to tell you that everyone was alright, and there would be a little surprise for you when you got home. She didn't tell me what it was, though, so don't ask." A surprise? I wonder what it is. I'll find out later, right now, I've got a chance to ask Melanie some questions. [A/N: Try and keep up with who's talking, this next part's strictly conversational. Just a heads up!]

"Aiight, I won't ask. But, are you sure she didn't tell you?"

"Haha, I'm positive she didn't."

"Fine then. What kind of car do you drive?"

"Mazda RX-7, it's dark blue with light blue flames on it, as well as a decal of a dragon curling around a heart on the hood. My own design."

"Nice, do you race?"

"Street, and I've only done it once."

"You any good?"

"I was against a bunch of guys who'd been racing for years. I won 5 large. Good enough for you?"

"I made 8-10 large a night. But yeah, you're good enough for me. I need to ask you something, though." 

*Mel's POV*

He was looking at me in the same way a cat watches a mouse. What did he want from me? Dom opened his mouth and began to speak again, this time in a low whisper.

"Mel, I don't usually trust people this fast, but, when I get out, I want you to come to my house, and from there we'll go to the races. I want to see what you're like out there. If I like what I see, I want you to join my team, is that cool with you?"

Dominic Toretto, alleged king of the streets was asking me to race for him? I love California! I've got so much freedom here, I can do what I want, and I want to race. I didn't hesitate in answering.

"Hell yeah, Dom, I'll race for you!" 

The cat got what he wanted, but the mouse got her fair share too. Just then, the guard came back in. Dom groaned, "No, she can't go yet, we're still talking!"

The guard only frowned and said, "Visiting time is up Toretto, the girl leaves. Any complaints I'll make sure the Parole Board hears about it, and you'll be in here even longer, understood?"

Dominic understood. He waved goodbye to me and walked back to his cell, as I walked back to my car. All my life I've loved cars, and here I had my chance to roll with the best. Dominic is out in three weeks, and I wasn't going to ruin my chance to enter the racing-world in style.

Yeah, yeah, kind of boring in some parts, whatever. It gets interesting in the next chapter. Dom gets out, he finds out what the surprise is, and Melanie's chance to enter the team is set before her on a golden (or should we say dark blue with flames?) platter. But, you don't get the next, exciting chapter until I get my reviews! Muahaha, I am Monkey, hear me roar! *Oo oo eek eek!!* Ahem, I mean, *ROAR!!!*


	6. Author's Note

Okeedope, I'm still working on Chapter 6, but I wanted to answer some stuff really fast.

First off, the surprise has nothing to do with Mia and Brian- Brian isn't even in the story yet.

Dom will be getting out in Chapter 6, but only if he's v. v. good, and I'm not in a pissy mood (haha, lol.)

And, Dom hasn't accepted Melanie yet, at least, not completely. He's really only accepted her food offering (people like food, what can I say?). As for her being a part of the team, Dom only said that he'd consider her AFTER he'd seen her race. I already know how I want the race to end up, and Dom's thoughts on Melanie entering the team will be posted in Chapter 7. 

In the meantime, I would LOVE it if someone sent me an idea of what I should put into the race scene (technical terms and stuff). I already mentioned I have no knowledge of cars, but I don't want a crappy car scene either, so if it's possible, and one of you knows about cars, I'd appreciate it if you sent in a race scene. Thanks. (You'd get total credit for it. Monkeys honor.)


	7. FreeDom

Have to say this really fast: VIN DIESEL'S NEW MOVIE IS OUT!!! *drools* Sexy man…lol, I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I'm a little bit hyper from the day's events…hahaha. 

Oh, and a quick note to Tempest- the main reason that I do the 'Dom's POV'/'Mel's POV' is for my own sake when I'm drafting the story. That's all. 

One last, last thing: This chapter was WAY too long when I was nearly finished, so what's going to happen is this; this will be chapter 6, without the race that I promised (sorry!), but I'm posting Chapter 7 immediately after I've posted this, without waiting for the four reviews to come up. Just disregard what I said about chapter 7 in the Authors Note. Sorry for the confusion and stuff (or, at least this was confusing for me…) On with the story!

*Dom's POV*

Today was it, today was the day the finally let me have my freedom back! G-d knows I've been praying and hoping to be able to see the sun unfettered again, but it always seemed to go to the wind… this was so surreal, but at the same time, it just seemed obvious that I would walk as a free man again. Vince would be picking me up, apparently, Leon was busy helping Letty in the garage, and Mia wanted to do something special for me, so, Vince was the only person who was too lazy to do anything besides picking me up, haha.

I'm standing outside the gates of Lompoc, and I am literally straining my eyes in order to see Vince's new car coming down the road. He'd told me about it over the phone, he was so excited. Finally! A dust cloud is speeding my way, and all I can think to do is to clutch my small shoebox- size container of belongings. The dust cloud is getting closer and closer, and I can make out a '69 Mustang coming my way. Damn, that's such a sweet ride. Vince says he's taking it out tomorrow at the races for a 'big introduction'. It's closer than ever, now! Probably about a mile away now…100 yards…50…

"Hey brotha, long time no see!" Vince is giving off this huge smile, as he steps out to hug me. I return the hug and reply, "Yeah man, I know. I've missed all of you so bad, it's great to be coming home."

"Tell me about it. Now breathe the sweet air of freedom, 'cause we're gonna be back in that garage in an hour, and you know you ain't getting fresh air in there!" I laughed at that, he was so right. My dad's old garage had been filled with nothing but the smell of fuel since the day he signed for it, and that's basically how it would always stay.

"Oh come on, you know that shit in there is like oxygen to me," I said, hopping into the car and throwing my box into the back.

"Yeah, whatever, man." Now he turned serious as he glanced over to gates I'd been behind only a few hours before. "You look different, Dom. What was it like in there? How'd they treat you?" 

I sighed, and then looked over at him as he started up the car. "What can I say? It's prison- it's rough. Treatment wasn't too great…I only did this," I said, indicating my muscles, "to stop them. Shit, I got beat so bad. But you tell no one, aiight? I don't want anyone thinking I'm some pussy who got beat on by the bullies."

He looked back at me as he stopped at a red light. "Sure, secret's safe with me. Oh hey, you've missed some seriously bangin' chicks passing through our house, you know. Even this one came up at the garage. I swear, Dom, you leave for two years, and you come back just in time- all of the girls have changed a lot…and for the better," he smirked as he figured out what I was thinking. Hell, it was probably going through his head too, but what can I say, 19-year-old guys, what else are our minds supposed to be on? 

"No shit, tell me about 'em." As if V could be any happier. He started to go on and on about blondes, brunettes...everyone. 

"Oh, and man, you should've seen this girl the other day. She was hot, but I turned her down. Figured I'd let you have a little play." _Liar, she'd probably rejected him_, I thought to myself. He probably noticed me smiling at my private joke, so he went on about whoever-she-was.

"Anyway, body was incredible, she was like Letty, except lighter skin and longer legs. I'd say three or four inches shorter than you. She had these pretty light brown eyes too. Hair was doing that flowy-thing that Mia's always does. She was cute, all in all. Didn't tell me her name though. College students, what are you going to do, huh?" 

What? This sounded like Melanie. That girl just makes her face known, doesn't she? I'd see her tomorrow night, and then I'd find out why she'd been following my tracks. Until then, I'll just settle back. I'm going home, I'll see my family. Nothing can worry me now. 

Finally, we pulled up to my house. Six imports were lined up around our driveway, as well as the sidewalk. Looks like they've done well for themselves so far. I stopped to take a breath and to calm myself down. I didn't want to return into everyone's lives as a huge ball of mixed-up emotions. V glanced back in my direction and asked,

"Dom, you gonna stay in that car, or are you going to come in?" 

I pulled myself together once more, stepped out, and began walking towards my home. As I pulled the door open, the smell of Mia's home cooking hit me, and I shut my eyes to take it in. Right then, a big cheer went up, and when I opened my eyes, everyone I knew- Edwin and his crew, Hector's crew, and then some- were all right there to welcome me back to civilization! I walked through the sea of people; women kept bouncing up to me, hugging and kissing me, guys slapped me on the back, saying, "Nice to see you survived, bro! "

I managed to reach the kitchen, where Letty and Mia where sitting at a table, talking excitedly. I stood there for a second before saying, "Mi, come on, be nice and grab your big brother a beer…please." I swear, her back literally froze at that, and then she jumped up, hugging me and crying and laughing all at the same time. Letty didn't move that much, she just smiled at me with tears in her eyes, and waved me over. As I walked up next to where she was sitting, Mia screamed for Leon, and then she yelled back at me.

"DOM!! Don't get any closer to her, wait for Leon and Jess to get here!" What was going on? Why couldn't I hug Let? I missed her too…

Leon and Jess came running from wherever they had been, and after a quick hug and exchange of "It's great to be back" "It's great to have you back", Leon moved over to Letty and gave her his hand. She stood up beside him and placed her left hand over her stomach. There was a diamond ring on her ring finger! I opened my mouth to congratulate the two, but was silenced as Letty rubbed her stomach and said, "Dom, I'm so glad you came back now. You won't have to miss the little Santos' birth. While you were gone we…" A little Santos! Leon and Letty were getting married, and having a kid! So they were too young, big deal. Nineteen is still old enough to raise a child, and Leon made good money at the garage, and off the streets. I went over to congratulate them again.

"Heheh…been busy Le?"

"Busier than you, dawg, but that'll change, right?"

I smiled yet again and said, "Yeah, man, that's changing, alright… A baby, I'm so glad, I can see it now, a little boy learning to work the cars, just like we did when we were little! Oh, and congratulations on getting married, you two are great for each other! Wait, was this the big surprise Melanie wasn't supposed to tell me about?"

Mia grinned at that. "So, you two know each other. She said she'd been working on a journalism assignment with you. Are you two close?"

I laughed and returned, "What kind of close are you talking about? Conjugal visit close, or friendly-visitor-close? I'd say I've got the friendly-visitor bit down…"

The guys laughed hard at that, actually, so did Letty for that matter, but Mia glared at me. "Dom! She's become a really good friend to me ever since her first visit, and she's done nothing but be nice to you since then! Show some respect!"

"Alright, alright, I was just playin', she's nice, I agree, but that doesn't mean I can't make nasty jokes, she probably does the same for me when I'm not nearby." Mia cracked a smile (the millionth one that day) and settled back down into a chair. The rest of the day was just a party, and then the day after that, we all went to the beach. Nothing exciting, just quality time with the people I love. Things _did_ begin to get interesting at the races, however…


	8. A New Home

*Mel's POV*

Judgment night. The races were being held behind some old industrial buildings; the music and the lights from the cars could be scene from around the corner, which was dead silent and dark. I pulled in beside a gold car, and a man with a shaved head was standing beside it. I stepped out and he whistled to me, saying, "Hey babe, you're new here, aren't you? Why don't I show you around?" Wow, the guys were so eager to help a girl out around here…

"Actually, I'm looking for Dominic Toretto; he said he'd meet me here, but it doesn't look like he's arrived yet."

"Oh, you're one of Dom's girls, huh? Damn, the man works fast. You're right he ain't here yet, but I'm still willing to help. Where are you from?" I'm one of 'Dom's girls'? Oh, he must be joking. I got indignant and began to put him in his place.

"Okay, look. I'm not 'Dom's girl'; I'm here to get him to ask me to be a part of his team. I heard they're the best, and I got a personal invite from Dom to come and show him what I can do. I race better than any of the whores you see walking around, and I'm probably better than the guys trying to pick them up with lame-ass lines, understand me? You want to know where I'm from, try the East Coast, I beat the asses of anyone trying to outrace me there, and I'll beat whoever I need to here."

Hector looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, another feisty one joining Team Toretto. Good luck, baby, but Dominic only picks the best for his team, hope you drive as good as you talk. There he is now," Hector said, pointing to five cars sliding up the road in a V-formation. The first car opened up, and revealed Dominic, clad in a black wifebeater and black slacks stepping out and giving Hector (who'd managed to get up to him through the crowd) a handshake. Mia and Letty both stepped out from the same car, the right-hand car of the last row. Then, I saw Vince step out with two other guys that I hadn't seen before behind him. One of the men was wearing a beanie as well as a vest over a loose t-shirt, and baggy jeans. The other was wearing a black shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans.

I was just about to walk over to Dominic when I caught Hector pointing at me, and Dom following Hector's finger to look at me. The minute he saw me he gaped. Maybe it was my outfit; I was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans that had two strips of lace tastefully crawling up the front of the jeans, which stopped just short of my belly button, and a shirt that bared my midriff as two straps went across my stomach, creating an X. It must have been the outfit, since Dominic was looking me up and down with a doggish look as he walked over.

"So, you've been stalking me?" He asked me that out of the blue, so I was pretty much caught off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're in the same classes as my sister, you're going to my garage, and you were just making friends with Hector." 

"All coincidences, I swear. It is pretty funny when you think about it though. I can barely go anywhere in LA without hearing about you."

"Yeah, I'm well-known. So, when are you racing? How much are you putting in?"

"That's what I need you for. I'm new, and I'm not sure who I give my money to. I'm going to trust you to show me who I give my cash to- I'm putting in two large."

"Pretty number. Come with me, I'll show you around and introduce you to the main people. You give your money to Hector."

"Why Hector?"

"See that gut on him? He's too slow to get away with the money. Come on." With that, he slipped his arm around my waist and led me over to Hector, where we put our money in and decided on who I'd be up against.

"Aiight, Mel, you're racing Shanara, Janelle, and Oceania," Hector said to me. I looked at my would-be competition, a few of sluts wearing two pieces of string that they called an outfit.

"No way, Hector. That's not fair; I could beat them without thinking. Let me race with guys who know what they're doing on the road." Dom grinned at my ambition and nodded to Hector, signifying that I should be allowed to race whoever I wanted.

"Fine, you're going to race with Edwin, Brendan, and Damon. Are _they_ worthy of your skills?" 

This was a little more satisfactory, so I just replied,  "We'll see" and walked off with Dominic still holding me around the waist.

*Letty's POV*

I nudged Mia and nodded over at Melanie, walking off with Dom. "You see that? She's trying to get with him; I doubt she even cares about the race. She's only looking for some play."

Mia looked over at Melanie and told me, "No, she's for real. Getting with Dom would only be a plus for her; she's serious about this racing shit. Told me she was from the suburbs, and that her parents were so overprotective, she couldn't do anything. She vented through cars, and she's been waiting for this. And don't worry about it if her and Dom hook up, though. She won't leave him stuck in the mud like the others did to him."

That was true, Mel had seemed honest, but we'd have to wait to see her 'talent'. I just nodded and sat back to watch the race that was taking place.

*Mel's POV*

Finally, it was time to pull up to the starting line. I'd been itching for this for so long. Hector threw down the flag and I hit the accelerator pedal as hard as I could. I was passing 40 miles an hour in my first second, then 50, then finally 60. I could win this; the competition wasn't too tough. I managed to pass the other three racers, and I was in the lead as I glanced at my rearview mirror. Edwin was getting way too close to me, but it was too early to hit the NOS. He was getting so close to passing me, but I couldn't possibly let him win. There was only one thing that I could do to avoid a complete disaster, though, and I let Edwin get ahead of me for a moment. I let him toy with the idea that he might win, and right then, I hit the NOS and let the full power of my RX-7 flow. I loved NOS, it was like flying when you turned it on- the first time I'd used it, I actually thought I'd drive off into the stars. I was so naive back then. The cheering of the crowd brought me back to the situation, and I sped right into the finish line, slowly getting back into a normal speed. I won! I felt so good right then, Dom would let me join his team, and I'd be making more money than I made at my legit job as a waitress over at Cha-Cha-Cha. I all but skipped up to Dom after collecting my money ($8,000!) and said, "So, am I good enough for you? Am I on the team?"

Dominic studied me for a moment, right before saying, "Your foot's a little heavy on the pedal, you don't move as fast as I'd like you to…" My face fell at this. "But," he continued, "You were better than I expected you to be, and since this is only the second race you've been in, you've still got room to practice- you're not set in your ways yet. You're on the team, you can move into my house, seeing as the team stays together." 

I shrieked, "Dom, you're the best! Just teach me how to fix what I'm doing wrong, and I promise I won't ever let you down…" I trailed off from there, realizing that I was beginning to sound like an over-excited kid who just got picked to be on the baseball team. 

"Listen, Mel, you can be on the team under one condition."

"Anything."

"You're still seventeen, and I still don't know you as well as I'd like to. I'm twenty, and the oldest in our house. That means that you're going to have to listen to me- my house, my team, my streets, and my rules. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, of course. What kind of a person do you think I am? I'm really generally quiet, and I'm not bitchy, or prissy, or snobby, or anything like that. You won't have to worry about me…"I smiled as I let out a joke, "I promise I won't give you gray hairs."

Dominic laughed good-naturedly and hugged me quickly before he went off to win his own race. Like I said, seconds later, he came back a winner, giving his money to Mia and falling into the adoring arms of the racewhores. I stood there, watching for a moment and then decided to walk up and hug him back; I hadn't really gotten the chance to before. But as I walked up to Dom, some loser from the crowd came up and slapped my bum, causing Dominic to look up at the wrongdoer. He walked over to the guy who'd slapped me and, very politely, punched him in the face. People ran past me to watch the fight, while Vince and the other two guys rushed up to get Dom off before he could kill the kid. Frankly, I'd have liked to beat a little sense into the boy myself, but the fact that I'd promised Dom to behave, as well as the shock of the slap held me back. 

Soon, the fight subsided, and everyone was set to run as one of the guys accompanying Dom shouted, "COPS! WE GOT COPS, RUN!!" We all piled into our own cars and raced off back to Dom's house, where a party was already in full swing. I walked in and found myself surrounded by people, and Dominic walking up to me with Mia and his team behind him.

"Mel, you already know Mia, Letty, and Vince. Here's the rest of the team." He pointed to the kid wearing a beanie; he must've been my age. "This is Jesse Santiago; our mad scientist. This boy can fix anything that's ever broken." Jesse grinned at the recognition- a cute, lop-sided, puppies grin. Jesse was obviously a sweet person. Then, Dom indicated the guy who'd been wearing the black t-shirt. "And this is Leon Santos, Jesse's half-brother. Leon's our comic relief, or at least he tries to be." At this, everyone laughed and walked back to whatever they'd been doing. Mia brought me a beer and sat down on the couch, and began to pick out a video game for the Playstation. 

"So this is your new home, then, huh? Great to have another girl in here, it gets lonely at the store, and I can't exactly count on Letty to help me; you couldn't pry her away from the garage for your life," she said to me, laughing a little. "Enter Team Toretto."

"Yeah, this is the greatest place to stay. This'll be so cool, won't it? Cars, men, beaches…" I went off, listing all of the things we could do, while Mia put in Tekken. I leaned back and started to play, allowing the loud music to wash over me. This was my new home.


	9. Poking Papa Bear

Poking Papa Bear

~Okay, this chapter is mostly going to be in 3rd person narrative, b/c things just work out better when it's explained in that way. One part will be from Mel's POV however, and in that section, there's a little confusion, but don't worry, I've sorted it out. Just keep up with the current events. ^_~ Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. By the way, this is going to be a long chapter. Bring some popcorn. ~

~And one more quick note- thanks to Leticia for pointing out the whole 2-to-3-cars-in-a-race thing, v. helpful information. Be like Leticia and Tempest! Help the automobile-challenged! ~

"Dammit!!!" Melanie screamed loud enough for the whole house to hear. The team, in their respective areas, looked up from whatever they were doing for a second and then returned to their activities. Mel had probably lost her latest essay; they didn't want to get involved.

*Flashback to Mel's second day at the Toretto's*

Melanie ran up to Vince and grabbed his arm. "V, you've got to help me find my report! I lost it, and it's due tomorrow. It's an article on endangered species, please, help me!" 

Vince winced, and said, "Only if you let me get the circulation flowing in my arm again."

Melanie only let go and ran off to look harder. Two hours later, the two had searched the house over, Vince nearly in tears at Melanie's screaming of, "It's due tomorrow and we can't find it! Shit!" over and over again. Melanie tended to be a loud person when she was unhappy. 

"That's it, I've had enough! Find your damn paper by yourself," Vince finally yelled, hitting aside a stack of papers on Mel's desk. Underneath one of the papers he'd knocked off was Melanie's article. Luckily, right at that moment, Mel walked in and caught Vince stooping to pick up the lost paper. 

"Vince! You found it! I owe you so much, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Next time you ask me to help you find something-"

"Yeah?"

"Shoot me first."

*End Flashback*

Dominic hadn't been there on that night, and so he went off to find Melanie to help her with whatever was wrong. 

"Two months ago, you told me you were a quiet person. You broke your promise. What's up?"

Melanie grimaced and replied in a near-hiss, "My cousin just called, she got into UCLA!"

"How's that bad?"

"No, I'm happy for her, I just don't see why UCLA has to be in California!"

Dominic skipped answering this last comment.

"Okay, I'm not as stupid as that last comment was, but, I moved here to be away from my family for the greater part of the year, and with my cousin moving here, her family will want to visit her, and my family will probably be coming to see me. They'll figure out that we both live in LA eventually, and they'll say, 'Oh, let's all come together and be one big, loud, eating, happy family!' and I. Do. Not. Want. That. Do you know why? Because big, loud, happy, eating Russian families go to big, loud, food-filled Russian restaurants, and I hate Russian restaurants, for the fact that they are big and loud and filled with food! Oh, and they're always trying to set me up with some Russian-Jewish law student, or doctor, so that I can marry him, and then have more loud, Russian, eating babies!"

Poor Dominic, what was he to do with this crazy woman? The rest of the team had decided to run for their lives and leave him alone to deal with the mad by himself. 

"Ooookay…run this by me one more time. Why did you move away?"

"Because my boyfriend, Michael, was cheating on me, and I was really depressed, and I figured that the best thing would be for me to start a new life in California."

"And how is that connected to your family?"

"Before I met my boyfriend, they were always trying to set me up with guys that are to _their_ liking, and not mine. They stopped when I started dating Mike, and started again when they found out we broke up."

"Well, they're just trying to make you happy, aren't they? Come on, that can't be the only reason that you moved."

"Have I mentioned that they hate me? I'm the black sheep. My cousins were all preppy, and I was a punk. I swear, they nearly killed me for that."

"They do not hate you. I can't believe they do."

"My grandma pushed me aside at a party so that she could hug my cousin. Her excuse? She didn't recognize me."

"You're completely out of your mind, you know that?"

"I'm not! I love my family, but, they're always telling me what to do, what to wear, who to date, what to eat- it's ridiculous, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just left."

Dominic sighed. "Listen to me, don't worry about your family, or your cousin, or anything like that. UCLA is a medical school, right? She's gonna be busy the whole time, the worst she'd do is call you once a month. Just chill, there's nothing to be upset about." Thus saying, Dom lay back on the couch where they had been sitting and turned the TV on to an old Jackie Chan movie.

*Three weeks later*

It was Saturday, and Melanie and Mia were working at Toretto's café, with Dominic reading a magazine in the back. Outside, a '98 Lexus pulled up at the door of the café, and three women stepped out. All three were dressed in designer clothing, Hilfiger, Armani, and Bebe. One of them said something in a different language and they began to laugh as they stepped inside, sighing in joy as the air conditioning of the room welcomed them. Mia glanced up and asked, "May I help you with anything?"

One of the three looked in her direction and said, "Yeah, I'm Alicia Levitsky, does Melanie Greenman work here?"

"Um, yeah. She's busy at the moment." Mia pointed at her brother's office. "She's talking to the owner of this café." Alicia looked around, surveying the small establishment, and then said, "That's okay, we can wait for her. Could you get me an iced mocha cappuccino, please?" 

Mia looked at Alicia oddly, and pointed at the drinks cooler before saying, "We don't really serve that here. We've got those bottled Starbucks coffees over there, if you want." 

Alicia shook her head and sat down, followed by her friends, waiting for Melanie to come back into the main section of the café.

*Mel's POV*

I pulled back from Dominic to catch a breath, but I swear, the man must've taken a scuba class. He hadn't taken a single breath in the last three minutes; he just kept kissing me back. This kind of thing had been going on for the last week or so, but I never let him go further than just kissing. I'm not that kind of person, not someone like Monica or Dana out at the races. Technically, Dom and I didn't have a real relationship; we'd never been out to dinner alone. It's just…one day, he kissed me out of nowhere, and I just kissed back. There wasn't any harm- nothing physical or emotional. However, he was beginning to get jealous when I talked to another guy, and he seemed to want me to stay with him longer than usual. It was weird, like he was actually starting to have feelings for me. 

That couldn't be true, not in a million years, I mean, Dominic Toretto, wanted by all women, attracted to _me_? Not likely. Dominic began to move his arm around my waist, but, like I said, I wasn't going to let him.

"No, Dom, come on, let me get back to work, there are customers out there…" Dominic only nuzzled into my neck and whispered, "Mel, don't go, stay, stay…" 

What was he pushing for? He knew I didn't want to do anything with him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make a move in a café with his own sister just outside. Ew. That shouldn't have been in the same sentence. Whatever, I'd have to talk to him about his current mood.

"Dominic?"

"Mmm?"

"Why have you been so…attached to me lately?"

"I like you…"

"Well, yeah, I figured, but why, I mean, we don't really have anything, do we? We've made out a couple of times, but nothing else."

"Maybe we should have something else. Can't we go out sometime, like a regular couple?" A regular couple? Why was this beginning to become the ghetto version of Friends?

"We aren't a couple, though. We're just…friends with advantages, I guess."

"Oh. Well, we should be a regular couple." Was I even there for the past week? Never, _never_ had he mentioned a relationship, or being my boyfriend, or anything like that, and now he was springing this on me? Then again, the idea of being Dominic's girlfriend was nice. He was always sweet (to me and his friends, anyway), and it was definitely safe to be with him; no one would want to pick a fight with Dom unless they were suicidal, or masochistic. 

"You want me to be your girl, Dom?"

"Mm-hm…mine," he replied, grinning.

"Alright then, sounds good. We're a couple now, how does it feel?"

"Very nice, I must say. Dinner tonight? Santucci's?"

"That cute Italian place downtown?"

"Yep."

"Okay, cool. Pick me up at eight…" I laughed. 

"Aiight, do you live far away from me?"

I snickered a little more before I stood up to walk out. "Nah, I'm pretty close. Later!"

As I stepped outside, I saw a familiar face. "Alicia? Oh my G-d! You're here!"

Alicia turned around and cried out, "Mel! It's been so long since I've seen you! Oh! Look how thin you've gotten! What's your secret?"

"I remember that there's a beach a little way off from where I live, you know?"

Alicia giggled and returned, "Oh yeah, but that doesn't work back home, does it?"

I laughed and stepped back, and saw Mia's confused face in the mirror.

"Oh, Mia, this is my cousin, Alicia. Alicia, this is my best friend down here, Mia Toretto."

Alicia stuck a hand out and said, "Nice to meet you Mia. Mel, these are my LA friends, Roxanne and Michelle."

They both greeted me with the usual old 'Nice to meet you' stuff that you get from everyone, but secretly, you know that they're judging every inch of you. It wasn't a good day for me to be judged by one of my cousin's friends either, I was wearing a pair of baggy camouflage capri's, and a black tank top from Hot Topic that said, 'I like monkeys' on it, and underneath the big red lettering was a picture of a pretty demented cartoon monkey. They sniffed distastefully and sat back down at their table. Alicia just disregarded it and said, quickly, "So, do you want to go shopping? Come on, take the day off and spend it with your cousin, it'll be so fun!" 

Shopping with Alicia meant going to a store where you couldn't afford to step on the carpet, and then being forced to try on outfits that I hated with a passion. Pink velour suits from the last time we'd gone shopping. Then I remembered that the only mall in our area had a very large Hot Topic right in the middle of it. I try on another girly suit; we're going into my favorite store. Shopping would definitely be fun. But I felt bad leaving Mia alone.

"Al, I can't leave Mia alone, that would be rude." Mia grinned, she'd probably figured out what my plan of action was.

"No, Mel, go ahead, I can take care of the four o'clock rush. Have fun, just tell Dom you're going." 

"Really? Thanks, Mi!" I stopped and yelled into Dom's office, "Dom, do you mind if I go to the mall with my cousin, she just got here, and she really wants to go. Please, may I?" Dom nodded and we went off. 

*Later at the Toretto's house*

The mall was great, I'd completely scared my cousin and her preppy friends shitless when I walked into Hot Topic and started buying Happy Bunny shirts and pants. I got the usual lecture about how I should wear normal clothes, and blah blah blah, I tuned out after she said Abercrombie and Fitch.

Roxanne and Michelle had literally run back to their apartments in upper LA, and so, Alicia and I were left at my place to talk. As we were discussing the importance of having a boyfriend to keep you sane through college (I didn't even mention Dom, no one knew about us yet) and other important matters, Vince, Leon, Letty, and Jesse came in, arguing about something that didn't matter, and all dirty from the garage. I hugged them and greeted them quickly, then told them that we couldn't go out to our usual Saturday meal, since I had a date. With that they slumped off to their rooms to get clean, and once again left Alicia and me alone.

"How can you live with them?" Alicia asked.

"Live with who? The guys?"

"Yeah. They're so dirty, just like gangsters, or criminals. You come from a high-class family, and this is whom you live with? You couldn't find other roommates? Or at least people who can take a shower?"

Was she seriously disrespecting my friends like that? "Alicia, you can't just say that about them, you don't even know them. They're all really good people; they just work at a garage. Getting dirty is the occupational hazard."

"Yeah, but can't you live in a dorm? And, if you have to live in this kind of a neighborhood, I suggest you call your dad and ask for some money so that you can get a better place." I loved this house; and she was starting to get on my nerves.

"If you don't like it, you can leave. Did it ever occur to you that I don't want my dad's money? That I want to do all of this on my own? How can you be so close-minded?"

"I'm not close-minded, I just find it sad that you have to live with people that are obviously of broken homes and ghettos! And I saw that Dom guy earlier. He's hot, but is there anything in that shaved head of his? Seriously, he's so…so…ghetto! I'm telling you, you're a great girl, and you come from high status. Why are you degrading yourself by living with these people?"

I felt the heat rising up in me. I was angry at her, angry at the fact that she has the audacity to walk into MY home and say such rude things about MY friends, and MY boyfriend. "I think that you should leave, Alicia. I don't want to deal with this right now."

"Melanie, just remember what I say. These people aren't going to help you with anything. At least in a dorm, you could find someone of your intelligence to help you with your problems. Who's helping you here? Face it, these people are worthless."

"Get. Out. Now."

She walked out, her Dior bag swinging on her arm, just as Dominic walked. He looked mad. He'd heard our 'conversation'.

"So that's what you think of me? I'm an idiot?" He spat the words out, and his eyes showed more hurt than anger.

"No, Dom, you're not an idiot, not at all. Neither are the others. Alicia just doesn't underst-"

"Save it, Melanie. I don't want to hear another word. How can you play me like that? You say you're my girl, that you want me, and next minute you're against me?" The pain in his eyes was like a knife stabbing me and forcing tears rather than blood out.

"Dominic! I was defending you! You heard us, how can you say that I don't care about you?"

Dom only looked at me, his big, brown eyes still making me cry, and stormed out. He was exactly like a bear. Sometimes, he was a teddy and you just wanted to hug him, and then, at other times, he was a grizzly.

Today had been such a good day, my life was coming back together, I had a new boyfriend, but in the blink of an eye, he was gone again. What was wrong with me? Something that had to be picked out, clearly. I picked up the razor that was hidden in the bottom of a box that I hadn't unpacked yet, and began to search for my problems. I'd never been this easy to break, and here I was, falling with the press of a feather. 


	10. Goodbye, Baby

~*~This is the last chapter for a while- too lazy to write more…however, some reviews may speed up my mind… ~_^

Oh, and Dom is pissed at Mel b/c he's upset about the fact that Alicia called him an idiot, and he needs somewhere to vent…that, and he's judging Melanie by her family's actions (sorry for the confusion).

Goodbye, Baby

*Dom's POV*

Yeah, the same accepting smile I'd wanted from everyone else; I thought I'd finally gotten it. She was good at faking it. We should be a regular couple, don't you think? Yeah, Dom, I care about you… Bullshit, and I fell for it.  All rich people are alike. Fuck it, I don't need her. I'd walked out of the living room, who gave a damn if she was crying? She's high-class; she can wipe the tears away with a hundred dollar bill. 

Still…how could she do this to me; I'd given her a home, a place to stay when someone else could've easily slammed the door in her face. She owes me, if anything. They hurt; the words that Alicia was saying, especially when I was trying so hard to make us- all of us- comfortable and, just plain happy. All right, so Melanie had defended me, but I can't take the fact that she's related to someone as vile as Alicia. To come into MY house and talk shit about me? Not gonna happen. 

Suddenly, my thoughts were shattered by an ear-piercing scream. I ran to where the noise was coming from, and saw Letty in Leon's arms, crying hysterically. Leon had tears trailing out of his eyes as well; it always hurt him to see Let upset. Shortly, the rest of the household had assembled around the pair. Everyone was there, except for Melanie. It figured; she only had eyes for herself.  

"What's wrong?" Mia asked with a look of serious concern. Right at that moment, Mel ran up, clutching a towel to her wrist, but only I saw it.

"My…my…" Letty stuttered. "I just…(she choked)…had…(a sob)… my…period!" She started to cry harder, like the word made her sick. She choked again, and Leon grabbed at her, this time helped by Mia and Vince. 

"Oh no…" I went and hugged her, those two words the only thoughts in my head. How could this be? She'd even gained some weight.

Melanie made a move to get into the pile of people already formed around Letty, tucking the toweled wrist into the sleeve of the sweatshirt she'd thrown on. She managed to get an arm around both Leon and Letty, saying, "Don't cry…it'll be alright…" trying to soothe the grieving, mourning couple.

"Dead…it's gone…we don't have our family…anymore!" Letty cried out. She was in physical pain…her emotions had crossed into her already hurt eyes, puffy from crying. Leon still hadn't said anything. There as nothing he could do. He'd failed Letty- she'd been happy, and now the light in his life was being put out.

Then, Letty jumped up, screaming at Leon, at everyone trying to comfort her, "Don't touch me! It won't be alright- if I can't even _carry_ a baby, what the hell kind of mother will I be if I ever _do_ manage to have a child? And not 'oh no', 'oh yes'! It's happening, dammit, can't you see? I wouldn't be crying if it hadn't happened!" She ran into her room, locking the door behind her. Leon moaned and went after her, knocking to see if she'd let him in. Mia tapped Vince and Jesse (who'd also remained silent the entire time), and told them quietly to go back to their rooms. I went after them to my own, wrapped in my own thoughts of Letty, and what kind of a blow this was to us. I'm guessing Melanie did the same. I could barely look at her, so how could _I_ know what she did? The night that had settled upon us during the episode took in the events, and left us in silence.

*Letty's POV*

Why? How could this happen to us? I missed my now-gone baby, but what hurt even more was the fact that Leon and I didn't have a thing to keep us together. He was nineteen, still young, and God knows his eyes would wander. How could they not, with the beach a few miles down, and then the races every two nights? He'd only proposed because of the baby; at least if we had a child, his eyes would stay on me, or the kid. Now I had nothing to keep him- he'd leave me, I knew it. Why stay with me, when I was just a 'stupid car bitch', according to the racewhores. 

I didn't care what they said about me. It's what they said and did with Leon that mattered to me. Now he was knocking to come into our room. I had to let him in; he'd lost his baby too. As I unlocked the door, he walked in and just held me for the moment. 

We sat down, and he said to me, "Please, don't cry, we can try again…just don't cry…"

I looked into his brown eyes, magnified by his tears. "Le…it's not the baby…it's you."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if we have a kid, you'll always be in my life, it'll be like our root, but now that the root's been taken away, you…you're still able to be with others, you know? You're not really mine; you've still got so many other women who would gladly take my place."

"Aww, no, don't ever say that. All I want is you- no one else. And what do you mean by 'we don't have a root'? We're getting married!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, Leon, we're not. We're nineteen, with barely enough money to take care of ourselves. We can't afford to get married. I don't think I can even afford to wear this ring." 

He grabbed both of my hands in his, saying, "Chica, I've been saving up, I even started racing rather than just calling out that the cops are coming. We can do it; we'll just wait a little while. I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course, mi amor." 

"I love you, too, Leon…"

"I know, Mrs. Santos," he replied as I laughed, snuggling into his chest. It was like peroxide- the miscarriage stung, but Leon's love was like the dull feeling that came after the sting, healing the wound.

*3rd Person*

~Dinner~

Later that night, everyone came to eat dinner. It was mostly a sullen affair, everyone immersed in his or her own thoughts, avoiding discussion. Mia cleared her throat, and attempted to make an effort to cheer the group up.

"So, Mel, this is really good, thanks for cooking tonight." 

"Thanks, it was no problem." 

Dominic, who was sitting beside Melanie, decided to twist the knife on her as she had on him. 

"No problem…did you hire a chef?" He whispered in her ear, although pointlessly- Melanie only looked down at her plate, without saying anything. Dom looked on at her for a second, and regretted what he'd said. Only for a second, though. He pushed his chair back, and moved to leave the kitchen. 

"I'm not really hungry anymore." Melanie glanced up at his retreating back, and then back at her own plate. It didn't look quite as appetizing as it had before.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go up to my room too, I'm don't feel like eating. Just call me when you're done, I'll help clean up." 

Vince halted her and said, "No, it's okay, Mel, I can help Mia today. Don't worry about it." Nodding, Melanie moved to go back to her room.

 As she continued her climb up the stairs, she bumped into Dominic who turned around and said, with another twist of the knife, "Going to count your money?"

Again, Melanie avoided a fight and walked into her room, ignoring Dominic. Inside, she turned Evanescence on- music she often listened to, especially when she felt she was at her personal worst. Now Dominic had turned the knife on himself. How could it be his fault that he was causing _her_ pain when _he_ was the one who'd been hurt in the first place? _Stupid Toretto- it was only my damn pride that had been hurt. It wasn't her saying those things about me, just her cousin_, ' he thought to himself. He went into Melanie's room to fix the damage. 

"Baby, I'm sorry…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's the end of chapter 9, so what do you think happens next? Will Melanie forgive Dom? Will he discover one of her dark secrets, and see the scar she's made for herself? And, most importantly, what color will Letty's bridesmaids' dresses be? Find out the answer to everything in Chapter 10 (except for the dresses, that's in a later chapter)! 

Oh, one last note- I just noticed that Mel was a little wimpy in that last chapter, here's why- her boyfriend cheated with her the day before they had their own first time- she tends to be weepy and depressed. Besides, I'm better with writing depression in characters than anger (not to say that I'll stray from fights…those are pretty fun to write, as well, lol)


	11. I Feel Like a Million Bucks

I Feel Like A Million Bucks 

I know, I know, it's been a while, but I've got spring break (woo!) now, and I'll try to put in at least two to three chapters this week. I've got the whole story planned out (woo! miracle!) and I can't wait to finish, so I'm doing my best to keep you updated. Oh, thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far- couldn't have done it without you guys! 

Special thanks to Andy- thanks for wanting Mel and Dom to get back together- I haven't seen a huge amount of reviews working for their relationship. This chapter is dedicated to you, Mel/Dom people! 

Quick note- Dominic is 21, and Mel is (finally) 18. Let and Leon are both 20, V is 21, Jess is 19, Mia's 17.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

*Mel's POV*

"Baby, I'm sorry…"

What was I supposed to say to that? He mocks me for the whole night, and then expects me to take him in my arms and whisper 'Oh, Dom, it's okay…I still want you, I'm going to be all right'? I couldn't do that- I wouldn't be broken by another man. 

"Sorry about what?" I wanted to remind him about why he was apologizing. I sat up and looked into his beautiful, deep brown eyes, easily readable, and completely regretful. I'd never seen him honestly being sorry about something. I kind of wanted to take him in my arms and say 'Oh, it's ok, Dom, I'm not upset anymore…' I can't say I blame him for thinking that I'd take him back easily. But I _was_ still upset.

"I'm sorry I made you cry…I'm sorry I said those things to you. It wasn't your fault. What else can I tell you, Melanie?" Dominic was getting onto his defense again- taking two mental steps back from whatever was going on in here. Fine, if he was taking steps back, so would I. 

I made my voice grow cold and said, "I know it wasn't my fault, and I know you're sorry. I'm upset because you can't even _talk_ to someone about a problem- you only settle it by fighting. Dom, if you want me to be your girl, then at least act like you're my boyfriend. Couples work things out; they don't blow up at each other. I don't know if I want to be with you if you get pissed at me anytime a person I know says something wrong about you… It's not fair to me, is it?

He closed his eyes and swallowed before speaking. "Look, I know I'm not a model boyfriend, alright? But, I'm trying, I'm really trying- I need someone to be with me, but it's like I'm cursed. Every girl I've been with has just been a racer chaser trying to be famous in our world. I know, I blow up sometimes, but I promise that'll work on that, you know I care about you."

To this day I have no idea why I let that work, but I sighed and went over to where he was standing. I was going to kiss him on the cheek, but right at that moment he turned and caught the kiss on his lips. 

He growled, his voice being the gravely noise that it was, and then lifted me up, onto the bed. He started to kiss me around the neck, and the rest of the night was just the two of us together, like one person.

~~~~~**********~~~~~

*Dom's POV*

I turned over the next morning, looking at her sleeping like an angel. It was still early, the sun was shining weakly through a break in the blinds of my window; it was only 6:00, I realized, squinting over at my alarm clock. No work for another two hours.  Good. I turned back to an awake Melanie, trying (and failing) to pretend she was still asleep. 

"I know you're awake."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I think I do. Would you be kissing me back if you were asleep?" I asked her, leaning in and kissing softly. She kissed back, but pulled back very slowly after a moment.

"Mmm…I didn't kiss you back…I'm asleep...Dreaming…" 

I grinned, as I grabbed her waist, saying, "Then, I guess I'll have to wake you up." 

I tickled her, "You awake now?"

She laughed harder than I'd ever actually heard her laugh, which was funny, seeing as she could probably laugh at almost anything. 

"Stop- hahahaha-no…that's…hahaha…" We didn't find out what 'that' was. This was so much better than the last girlfriend I'd had…

*Flashback*

It was the morning after I'd been with Keoko Tran. I didn't even know how we'd gotten this far- she was always yelling or complaining about something. I must've been drunk off my ass last night. I turned around, trying to smile; maybe our relationship would get better now. I opened my eyes a little wider, and saw that it wouldn't.

Keoko was walking out of the room, saying, "Dominic, I've been thinking. I need someone who can provide for me, not physically, but financially. I met the most amazing man last night- his father is the head of a computer software company back in Hong Kong. It's been fun, but goodbye. Maybe if you work up some potential, you can get into college and do something for yourself."

It stings; being told you're a piece of shit, especially when it happens over and over. I had the worst luck. Women saw me, fawned over me, and did everything they could with me, then realized they were actually gold digging whores and ran off to marry some rich guy up in Belair. I was sick of it. I was probably just doomed to live as one of those guys who think they have it all because they get around a lot. Please let someone sweet come for me…I don't want the kind of 'joy' I'm getting now.

*End flashback*

I had to end the tickle fight- if you could call it that; Mel was still curled up in a ball giggling- to pick up the phone. On the other end, I heard a wheezy, coughing voice asking if this was the Toretto residence, and if I was Mr. Dominic Toretto.

"I am."

(Cough) "This is Mr. Smithings, of Smithings, Barnum, and Sonwick. I am calling in regard of your sad loss."

Dad? Was this about my father? "My loss?"

(Wheeze)  "Ah, yes. I understand your grandfather, Angelo Toretto, has recently passed."

My grandfather…I didn't even know my grandfather knew about me.  He had kicked my dad out of the house when he heard he was getting married to my mother. My parents had been extracted from the other Torettos'. I'd have to play along; see where this was going. 

"I hadn't heard of that…"

"Oh, well, I am deeply regretful to be the (more coughing) bearer of bad news, but your grandfather has indeed passed. He went in the night two weeks ago. Peacefully, of course. In any case, he has left a will for his remaining family, and that includes you. As this is too short notice, I realize that it will most likely be impossible for you to come down to our law firm to settle things, so we find it easier to simply contact you and send you your part of the will."

"Oh…okay, thank you, I think." My dead grandfathers will- this should be fun.

 "Well, Mr. Toretto, your grandfather was apparently a very wealthy man, whether you knew him or not. He left behind a letter for you, as well as a very friendly sum of money. The letter reads, 

'_Dominic, I understand that I have not been the best grandfather possible, and I'm sure you don't even know who I am. The last time I saw you was when you were a month-old baby. I am so regretful that I missed out on my grandson's life, and even though money does not heal, I wish for you to have what I'm able to give to you, and what is rightfully yours. Your grandfather, Angelo Marcus Toretto. _'

A touching letter (cough) (wheeze). As for the money that he has left you, Mr. Toretto, you are the heir to three million dollars."

"Three million dollars? Did you look at that right? Are you sure it's million, and not hundred thousand or something lower?"

"I assure you, Mr. Toretto, that you have three million dollars, and no less," Mr. Smithings stated in a cold tone. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, sir. You will be receiving your check for the money in a few days time, and the other part of your inheritance should be arriving today."

"The other…part?"

"Yes, your grandfather has also left you a Chihuahua dog he had recently kept as a pet. Have a nice day, Mr. Toretto (wheeze)."

"'Bye…" 

I turned to look down at Melanie, who'd managed to stop snickering and was now staring back up at me with huge, dark brown eyes, and then put on a sad face.

"Dom? What's wrong?"

 "It's my grandfather, he just passed away and-"

"Oh, Dom, I'm so sorry…is there anything I can do for you? I know it's hard to lose a family member," she replied, cutting me off and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you didn't let me finish, and I'll be fine, I never even met the man, he hadn't wanted anything to do with me. What I was going to say was, he left me some things when he died."

"What things?"

"An old Chihuahua…and… three million dollars."

"He gave you a dog and WHAT?!" She reminded me of a bush baby, now. Her eyes were wide and sparkly, and she nearly jumped on me, giving me a hug.

"Three million dollars," I replied, grinning.

"Oh my God, what are you going to do? Three million dollars is…it's a lot of money!"

"I know, I know, I'm going to tell Mia, and we'll both decide what to do, okay, baby? Don't worry though, you'll get something to, I promise, " I told her, touching her cheek gently. She pushed me away.

"Dominic, I'm not with you for money- I've got my own. Don't think you can buy me with money, or that I'll love you more if I'm getting something from you. Deal?"

Perfect, she's not a gold digger. "Deal." With that settled, we both took turns taking a shower, and when Mel finally came back out, I gave her a piggy back ride all the way down the stairs (can't hurt to be strong, can it?), into the kitchen. 

Shortly after a feeble attempt at making breakfast,, we heard Mia copming down the stairs. As Melanie jumped up to sit on the countertop and put on a grim face, I got really quiet and stared at Mia.

"What? Quit staring, you two are so scary when you're like that," she snapped.

"Mi- Grandpa died."

"Oh." Mia had never known either of our grandparents, so she clearly didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. That, and we are going to be three million dollars richer come Wednesday."

"WHAT?"

"Three. Million. Dollars. Richer. Come. Wed-nes-day," I reiterated, making sure she understood.

She jumped around, singing the 'Three Million Dollar Song' that was being improvised on the spot, and hugged both Mealnie and me about twenty times, then, she regained her composure (or at least she thought she did, she was still skipping to get the food for breakfast) and began making pancakes. 

Another normal day at the Toretto's has already started. 


	12. I Want You Back

Ack! I just read the Author's Note that I posted! Sorry if I was harsh, and I'm even more sorry that I sounded like a bitch, I totally shouldn't have posted that! Just disregard, I wrote it last night at around midnight, I was sleepy and all of that, I definitely didn't want it to come out sounding the way it did! Sorry! The one part that I did mean was the thank-you list for all of the people who'd reviwed. Anyway, on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Want You Back 

*Mel's POV*

After the eventful morning we'd had, Mia and I went off with Dom to Toretto's to greet the morning rush of workers who needed sustenance before heading off to their jobs. 

The hours go by so slowly in the café! I'd be out of there in a half an hour, the University had decided to have it's students take only one class this Monday, probably so that the teachers could catch up on whatever work they'd forgotten to do over the weekend. I was going to go to my Philosophy class; Business was out since Dom wanted at least one person to run the store, and Mia had already gone and chosen the one class we had together. When I got back, Mia would leave, and I'd have the afternoon rush to myself, not to mention Dominic's attention. Hehehe…

"Mel, stop fantasizing about my brother and leave; you'll be late for class!" I heard a voice –Mia's- say. 

"I was not fantasizing about Dominic! I was thinking about the class schedules!"

"Mmhm, let's see," Mia went on, grinning and holding her hands up like a scale, "think about Dominic, think about nasty old Mr. Pinchyerass…hmmm…which one…"

I grinned. Mr. Pinkerness was my Philosophy teacher, and, consequently, the man who kept eyeing my ass and chest. I swear, when I was walking to meet Mia on the way to Journalism, he made a move to grab me, nasty old bugger. The name kind of makes light of the whole sexual-harassment thing. 

I grabbed my bag and walked out, calling a quick goodbye to Dominic, who waved in return. Yay, school…

***Later***

As I waltzed my way back into the café, I noticed Mia had already gone to class, and Dom was sitting at the counter, a huge smirk on his face. "No one's here, babe."

I laughed and pushed away his advance, "No, my boss is here, he'll catch me, and I'll lose my job…you don't want me to go broke, do you?"

He looked at me, those amazing, soul-searching eyes sparkling, "Well, what the 'boss' don't know won't hurt him…and you wouldn't go broke- remember this morning? I'll take care of you."

"Of course I remember this morning," I said hitting him softly, "I remember last night too…"

"Oh yeah? So do I, question is, what are we gonna do about it?" he asked, moving closer. Too bad for him, I wasn't in the mood. Philosophy isn't the best subject to come before doing stuff with your boyfriend…

"You know, I'm tired of questions- we'll have to answer yours later," I murmured kissing him and then pulling away. I already saw people coming in; Dom and me making out at the register wouldn't tempt them to buy too many items.

He growled out, "Later…why not now?" 

"Because we have customers- look out there."

"There is a 'Closed' sign, you know that, right?"

"Dom…be good…"

"No, I wanna be bad, "he retorted in the voice of a toddler who was being sent to his room. Funnily enough, Dom _wanted_ to go to his room. 

"Be good and you get some later."

Dom closed his mouth, kissed my cheek, and went back into his office, being good and waiting for later to come. He's sweet- if you pass all of the sex jokes- how could his last girlfriend have left him?

The people who were coming in happened to have familiar faces. Oh, I wish I'd let Dominic stay out here. We'd have been making out, looking like a very affectionate couple. It would've been better if we had looked like that. 

"Hey baby! How've you been?" 

Through hell and back because of you is what I wanted to say. Instead, I said, "Fine, thank you. Why the fuck are you here, Mike?"

He looked at me innocently. "What? Can't a man come over and see his girl? What's wrong, daraghaya? [Russian translation: dear, darling, sweetheart, etc.]"

"His girl? Daraghaya? What the hell are you talking about? Shouldn't you be at Princeton?"

"Nope." What the fuck was going on? Why would my ex be _here,_ of all places?

"What do you mean, 'nope'?"

"I mean, all of us Russians are moving to California to learn, right, babe? (He said it like a joke, like he didn't know why I'd gone in the first place.) I figured I should move here to be with you."

"To be with me? You cheated on me, broke my heart, thus forcing me to move to LA!!!! To be with me, my ass."

He had a shocked expression on his face; I'd never confronted people in this manner before- Letty taught me different, though. "Oh, Melanie, I'm sorry about that. I was an idiot; I was young and stupid. I want you back; I want to be with you. You shouldn't be with that guy you were kissing a second ago…" he purred to me in a sugary sweet voice that I was close to gagging on. 

So this is why he wanted me back. Mike had probably figured I'd be there for him to play with and use for the rest of his life; a fragile, broken little girl who'd do anything to be back in her 'first love's' arms, and now I was with a new man. A man that was obviously ten times more than Mike could ever even _try_ to be. 

I crossed my arms and huffed, "Michael, I don't want to hear you say another word. I'm through with you, I am not your girlfriend anymore, I'm with Dominic!"

His eyes grew wide at this as well, but this time, it was with anger. He grabbed my shoulders, and forced his lips onto mine. They were disgusting, stained with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol. I tried to push him off, but he was still stronger than me, and by now he'd grabbed by wrists, painfully twisting them. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Dom had been stirred out of his office by a scream from me, only to see Mike pushing me up against the counter. I swear I turned to meet his eyes as best as I could, and I honestly think they flashed red with triple the anger Mike had shown when I'd finished my rejection speech. He ran over to where the two of us were, forcing Mike to the ground, hard, and moving me away with the palm of his hand. 

"I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" He yelled, roared, actually, and continued to pummel my ex, cursing and yelling, with me screaming "Dom, don't!" in the background, enough so that he could hear me, but too quiet for him to pay attention. Michael must have realized what was going on because he found the strength to rise up and hit Dominic back. There was no way in hell that I could stop the two of them, both were huge compared to me. So I stood back like a fool, not knowing what to do. 

I ran outside, I knew better than to call the cops, I couldn't let Dominic get into trouble, so I called Vince and the guys. They'd either pull Dom off or help him. Only one way to find out. 

They were there within seconds, pulling Dominic off of a struggling Michael. I must say, he'd handled himself better than I'd expected in this fight… I watched the two reach out, trying to hit each other back, and it hurt so bad to realize that I was causing this. _I_ was the cause of a stupid fight between my boyfriend and my old love. 

I heard Dominic calling to me, yelling, "Why's he here, Melanie? Why'd he come back?" He struggled to get out of Vince and Leon's grasp, and yelled out again, "You still love him? Do you? Do you _want_ him to take you back?" I was still too stunned to speak. Dom's eyes flashed again, but he wasn't angry. He was hurt; they showed hurt. He'd been dealt another bad card, another bad girl. He didn't deserve this; I didn't deserve him for bringing this into his life. 

Vince and Leon released Dominic, who stood limply. He thought I didn't want him. He thought I wanted to go back to Michael. I think I loved Dominic then, I have no idea why now, but I would be in love with him from then on. I would've screamed it out, but he'd already recoiled, grabbing a bottle of water and moving to the small bathroom to fix his cuts. 

***Night***

I had to leave. Dominic had become recluse, staying in his room, refusing to talk to anyone. How could I have chosen a man who'd treated me like shit over him? It felt terrible to know that I was the cause of all the shit going on at the moment. I was packing up as many things as I could so that I'd be able to get out quickly, and without notice. Fuck Mike- he'd messed what Dom and I had managed to rebuild in the past day. Finally, I gathered up whatever I'd thrown into my backpack and walked out, grabbing my car keys and getting into my Nissan 300ZX. 

Backing out of the Toretto's driveway, I was about to go…where? Where could I go? I'd been a stranger to the city before Dominic had asked me to join the team; there was no place where I could stay. A motel would have to do. 

**Later**

The Sunny Morning motel. It was cheap, sleazy, and located right next to a dance club that was packed with shouting people standing in line to get in. I paid for my room and climbed up the stairs to Number 13 (lucky number). 

When I opened the door, a room with tacky wallpaper that had become yellow with cigarette smoke, and a small bed with a cracked headboard greeted me.  How cozy. I walked over to the window and glanced out. Hector was out there…He had his arms around two girls who were laughing, and he was waving to Hector who'd just arrived with his crew.

They were all so happy; oblivious to whatever sadness could be had in the world. I went to lie down on the bed –it had a lumpy mattress, too- and fell asleep to the sound of crotch rockets racing around outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~

Oh no…poor little rich girl sleeping in a motel on the wrong side of LA…what to do? Lucky that Hector's nearby, and he doesn't have anything against Mel…what'll happen next? Will Mel go back to Dominic? Will Mike survive in a city that's made up of streetracers who are friends with Dom? Will Hector get extremely drunk and charge into Melanie's room, half-naked? We'll see in the next installment of…_Doing Time_!


	13. Not A Day For Russians In LA

Hey people! Um, sorry about making Dom such a head case, I promise this is the last fight he'll have in this story. He'll regain his self-control after this chapter, honest! I'll make him a sweet person again ^_^, can't have Dom be incredibly mean. 

***

Shit, I just realized that I've put Dominic into over 3 fights…that's it; he's going to be a puppy after this chapter. (J/K, he'll still have some strength, but not as much as he does now…) Muahaha, I can do that- I'm the author. Look at what else I can do:

Great Author Voice: Johnny, do the hokey pokey!

Tran: You put your right foot in…take you left leg out…etc.

Anywho…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Dom's POV*

Weren't we perfect just that morning? It's like, you separate Melanie, and me and something's been fucked up again. Rather, _I've_ fucked something up again. I don't get it though. It can't be a money issue anymore; I've probably got more than…what was his name? Matt? Whatever, it's not money…I treated her better than he does, even through the fights, I didn't do what he did. It can't possibly be looks. I know for a fact that looks are out of the question; I'm hotter than him. Wait am I too egotistical? DAMN, what is it? 

She won't talk to me until I figure it out. She hates me now; I threw the guy she used to love a beating. 

"What the hell are you doing, coming around here?!" Vince was outside yelling, I walked to the window, wanting to see what was happening. 

"Where is she? Huh? Where'd she go; she's coming back with me, not staying with a jackass like you!" He was out there. Shouting for Melanie to come out, to go with him. Wasn't she already with him?

Running down the stairs, I yelled, "She ain't here, go home!" from the porch.

"Bullshit, you dick, she's in there. She's not your girlfriend- she's mine. She belongs to me!" The anger boiled to a dangerous heat in me again, as I started to go over to where Mike –that's his name- was standing. 

"She may not be mine anymore, but she sure as hell can't be yours!" Could she?  

I didn't have time to answer my own question; his fist came at me. Vince lunged to get him away from me, Leon ran out to provide backup, and I stood there, trying to figure out what to do. Hit him, and Melanie will hate me for sure. Don't fight, become a wimp AND get beaten. The latter couldn't happen, so I moved right back up to Mike, struggling to get out of Vince's iron grasp (I knew, there were those years in high school where we'd wrestle for fun) and slammed my fist right into his gut. He groaned with pain and coughed up some blood. Vince stumbled back as well; I must have hit Mike that hard. I moved to punch again and this time, Vince let go- a victory without trying was the same as doing nothing. He'd let me fight until I was done. 

I was reeled back, onto the ground; Mike head butted me clear onto the hard earth, and started hitting me. I was up in a second, beating it into him, the fact that he couldn't take my girl and my pride. 

"Dominic, stop! Quit it with this shit!" Mia was yelling, screaming for me to spare him. She was right. For once, I listened to her, letting go of the whimpering/struggling Mike. 

"Leave, now. I don't ever want to see you again." As he got up, I saw that I hadn't beaten him as badly as I thought I had. He could still walk, and most of the fight had gone into his stomach. He crouched a little bit, holding his aching stomach and crawled away. Vince moved to kick him, but I put up my hand.

"Don't, he's not coming back." 

I walked back in, slowly, and not looking at Mia. I wasn't–I never was- proud that I'd gotten into yet another fistfight. Looking in the mirror, my eye was swelling already, and I'd caught a cut on my bicep where I guess I'd fallen onto a shard of glass.

I hated this, hated myself for being such an asshole all of the time. I couldn't control my anger, and I knew I had to, to keep both my family and any chance of a relationship with Melanie going. A very small chance. I went back to my room, trying to figure out how to control the anger. 

*Mel's POV*

I heard a deep, booming laugh at my door, and then a sharp, quick knock. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was just short of 4 AM. Checking for a peephole (covered up with a block of wood) I opened the door carefully, looking around the side. In charged a poorly dressed Hector (poorly dressed, seeing as he was missing pants).

"Monica!" He shouted happily.

"Hector! I'm not Monica! Get off of me," I yelled back to him; he was clearly drunk off of his ass. 

He looked at me, squinting, and then a look of extreme genius passed his features like the sun rising up in the dawn. "Melanie! Dom's girl, right?" I huffed at the last comment as a look of fear crossed his eyes and he began stammering, "Don't… don't tell Dom I was here, okay? I'm his friend, you know? He wouldn't want to hear about my mistake…don't tell him, chica!" 

I sighed, "No, I won't tell him you were here, Hector, just, get out, let me sleep…out, go on…"

He more than happily ran out, scared that I'd tell Dom. Dom, who'd get jealous and probably kill him or something. I was starting to dislike Dom's rep for fighting more and more. The fights, and the stories of his fights were beginning to sound like he'd get bloody pissed if you even tapped him on the shoulder. 

Another knock at the door, followed by a drunken slur of, "Lemme in!"

"Hector, I thought I told you to leave…" I whined, opening the door again, less carefully this time. 

A hand cupped my mouth, and someone said, "Don't you fuckin' say a thing, understand?" 

I nodded, closing my eyes. This wasn't my day at all. I opened my eyes again to see my captor. Captors, actually- there was a group of five Asian men. The one with his hand on my mouth was Tran. Dominic and the rest of the team had told me about him. A business deal gone sour, and the two men had gone from best friends to mortal enemies. Now, the situation seemed ten hundred times worse. They'd kill me for sure…

I was pushed into a black car with Johnny sitting right beside me. 

"You know why you're in here?" He questioned.

"Is it because you don't know how to properly ask a girl out?" Wrong answer. He slapped me across my face, the sting bringing tears to my eyes.

"No. You're very beautiful, that's why."

"Hate to tell you this, but I think you might need glasses." This time, he didn't slap me. He grabbed my wrists (a Mike-like thing to do) and pushed me back. He hadn't touched my legs, though, so I kicked him, as hard as I could, right where the sun wouldn't shine. 

"Bitch!" he hollered, hitting me with the kind of force where you should know that you should just give up. Maybe he'd hit me one too many times, but I didn't know, so I kicked again, this time while opening the door and tumbling out. 

I fell out, and ended up on the ground in a fetal position willing myself to get up. Tran helped my resolve to move by getting some of his friends, who were following him on motorcycles, to shoot at me. I ran, urging myself to move and duck away from the bullets. The pieces of metal were flying past me, one barely grazing my arm, causing a bloody trail to follow its now empty pursuit. I swooped into the doorway of a closed shop and waited until it was silent again, then I called down a cab and returned to the motel so that I could grab my things and go home. That is, if I was still welcome.

***Later (7:00 AM)***

I stepped into the Toretto house, which was still hushed as its occupants were asleep. I walked in, climbed up the stairs and went into the guest room, where I collapsed on the bed.

I heard a squeak as the door opened, and a shaved head cautiously peered in. "Melanie?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^____________________________________________________________________________________________________^

A

L

L

D

O

N

E!

Hope you like the extra-big smiley face thinger up there^! 

That's it for Chapter 12! Chapter 13 will be an interlude to the whole drama/fighting; I'm going to introduce a new character, who doesn't really speak much, so he'll be an enigma. Watch out for Fernando- coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you! AS for Dom and Mel…have they gone through too many fights to salvage a relationship? What will Dom say when Melanie tells him about her almost being kidnapped and raped? Will she even _tell him? Ponder these questions…_


	14. King Augustus Fernando Makes An Entrance

Hey, lovely readers! I just realized something I did, which kind of overlooked two tiny details in the story. In the chapter where Melanie joins Dom's team, mentioned that she was a waitress at Cha-Cha-Cha, but then, in a later chapter, she was working at Toretto's. To clear it up, here's what happened: Since she was starting to get 'friendly' with Dom, he offered her a job at his café so that they could be together, thus, she quit her job as a waitress over at the other restaurant. 

*smile* Hope that's better, in case anyone noticed and was going to complain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Mel's POV*

"Melanie?" Dominic…I moved further into the blankets; I couldn't him see the bruises that were already forming.

"No, it's Queen Elizabeth of the Rain Forest." I needed to get him out of the room, away from me; we could talk later.

"Sorry I blew up…again. I shouldn't have, but the two of you there…I don't know, I flipped." I glanced up from underneath my cover and squinted to see his face. Big mistake- his eyes caught mine. 

"It's okay, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Leave, leave, leave! Please, just go. I should've just told him to leave, but his face was already so sad and crestfallen, I didn't have the heart. It was like a puppy that'd just dug up your prized begonias- how could you punish a puppy?

"No. I want to fix any problems that we have. We're good together…we- I- just have issues…we should work them out, you know?" 

I lowered my blanket all the way, showing my face. I heard him gasp, and then ask, "Did…did he do that to you?"

So many 'he's' to choose from. "Which he?"

"It wasn't Mike?"

"No."

"Who was it, then? Who'd want to hurt you?"

"Not a friend of yours, I can say that much. Drives around on motorcycles with his, ah, gang."

"Tran? Tran did this to you! Why the hell would he do that?"

"Don't know." 

Dom grabbed my hand, leading me into the kitchen, and told me to sit at the table. He dug into the freezer, pulling out ice and handing it to me. 

"There…that should help. Did he do anything else?"

I nodded. "He…he…I don't want to say it! Dom!"

Dominic stopped dead in his tracks, a look of both anger and pain crossed his eyes, like he wasn't sure whether he should go make Tran's life a living hell, or stay and take care of me. 

"Don't go, Dominic," I said, motioning for him to come back and sit beside me. I'd decided something, and I had no idea what his reaction would be. Seems like I don't know a lot of things on this night.

"Dom? I have something to tell you. You won't like it."

"What's wrong, Mel?"

"I think it would be better if we were just friends for now…I mean, I've got school, and then work…a boyfriend would only add to the stress…not to mention what's going on now," I finished, indicating my bruises, as well as his. Yeah, it was a crappy breakup-thing, but I wasn't exactly the best in that department- I tended to be the dumpee, rather than the dumper. 

"You're right. I'm sorry; I guess I was kind of a problem to you. We'll just be friends; make everything easier." He was being so good about this. I moved to hug him, and then lightly kissed his cheek. 

"You weren't a problem. Not at all, honest. I just moved here, I need to get settled in…get over Mike, and all."

"Mike? You need to _get over_ him? He's a jackass! Come on, you break up with me, fine, but don't tell me this and that about you needing to get over Mike. A guy like him never deserved you in the first place- you shouldn't even think of him," he said, half pleading with me to never mention my ex again, half trying to be the good guy in all of this.

"I won't think of him again, Dominic, because if I do, I'll only see his bloody face after you practically killed him," I hissed, moving back up towards the stairs. 

The minute I closed the door to what was now my room, I realized I'd said the wrong thing. Dominic was sticking up for whatever we'd had yesterday. I'd heard him sigh as I walked out of the kitchen, and I was just about to go back down to apologize when I heard his bedroom door shut quietly. I'd have to do it tomorrow…that is, later today. 

***Noon***

The whole team had gathered at Toretto's to eat lunch. Dom hadn't spoken to me all morning; he wasn't even looking at me now. Leon had Letty balanced on his lap, laughing as she kept trying to grab his beer and missing.

Vince was over with Mia, about two seconds away from falling to his knees and begging for a date. Extremely amusing for Jesse and me, who were laughing at his weak lines. 

Dominic was being Dominic, trying to keep V's attention away from Mia, and helping Leon with his game of Beer Keep-Away.

We all stopped our talking/laughing/complaining when we saw a black Mercedes Benz pull up and stop at the front of the café. Out stepped a middle-aged man wearing a business suit and holding on to the leash of an energetic Chihuahua.

It yapped as the man locked his car, it yapped as he walked over to where we were all quiet and staring at the funny scene. 

The man stopped in front of Dominic. The little dog yapped. Again. 

"May I help you," Dominic asked, somewhat carelessly.

"Are you a Mr. Dominic Toretto?" The man wheezed.

"Yeah."

"Ah! Delighted (wheeze)!" The man put the large yellow envelope he was holding on the counter and shook Dom's hand. "This, sir, is (wheeze) your part of the will, I'm sure Mr. Smithings has told you all about this yesterday. We were able to bring you your inheritance early!" The man pointed at the dog and the envelope.

"Thanks…this is the money?" Dom asked, motioning to the yellow envelope.

"Yes, all of it has been written into a check, and there is also a letter for you." The man began to walk away, leaving the envelope with Dom. The dog yapped yet again, and the man stopped.

"Oh dear! I nearly forgot! This dog is yours too! He was your grandfather's dearest pet!" 

"The…dog?" V and the others started to laugh (politely, of course).

"Yes, yes, here. His name is King Augustus Fernando, take care of him!" The old man babbled, handing a very confused and bewildered Dominic the leash. 

With that, the man left Team Toretto to break out in violent bursts of laughter.

"The…hahahah…dog!"

"There's a valuable inheritance!"

"The…" Leon could hardly say anything, he was laughing too hard. 

The dog yapped again, as though it were saying, ' Listen to me! I am royal!' Haha, royal Chihuahua….

"Dom, King Augustus Fernando wants you!" Letty choked out.

Dominic silenced the group with a glare. "This isn't funny! The reason we have King (he chuckled a little) Fernando-"

Jesse interrupted, "King _Augustus_ Fernando."

Another glare from Dominic as he continued, "The reason we have King _Augustus_ Fernando is because my grandfather is dead!" Heads bowed at that. "I want a moment of silence before you start cracking up again."

Silence…

"Okay, Mia and I also have three million dollars according to Grandpa's will. Mi- I'm putting the money in the bank; I don't want to spend it right away," Dominic finished, looking at Mia. 

She nodded as Vince said, "Yeah right, man. I'm _sure_ you don't want to spend it on that new street-legal Ferrari, made to take on the streets [A/N: Have you guys heard of that? It looks so cool!]."

Dom gaped for a second, like he was having some fantasy involving the car. "I (he cleared his throat)…we can't buy that…I mean, I want it, but we just can't get a Ferrari. I wanted to use the money to get air conditioning in the garage and the shop. We'd work better if it weren't so hot, that could make for better business. More business, more money for all of us. Ferraris can come after."

I must admit, that was an incredibly sensible idea. It showed on all of the team's faces as well when they all began to grin and slap Dom on the back.

"That's a great idea, brotha!"

"Way to  watch out for us, dawg."

"Thanks, boy, that's so cool of you."

"We owe ya!"

"Thanks, big brother!"

"Dom, that's really sweet of you…" I didn't exactly know whether to say anything; he hadn't looked at me since last night. I can't blame him though, things were on thin ice between us now.

***Later***

*3rd Person*

"Woof! Yip!"

"Ah! Dammit!" Vince yelled out as Fernando (now called Auggie) ran past him, causing V to drop the wrench he'd been holding for the third time.

"Dominic, I know this was your grandfather's and shit, but I can't work with him anymore! You get us air conditioning, make sure it's too cold for him and he stays outside!"

Dom sighed, "Look, I know, the damn creature's been driving me insane since we got it. What can we do?"

"Bro, I can drive it over to the girls; let them watch it."

"It's not an it, it's a him. And you can't take Auggie to the girls, I don't want him in my shop. I work there half the time!"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"…Dunno."

Vince groaned and got back to the Jetta he was fixing for someone on Edwin's crew. 

"Yip!" Auggie raced up to him and licked his hand.

"Arrrrg!!! Go to China!"

"You know, V, I don't think they actually eat dogs up there," Letty remarked, snickering at Vince who was holding himself back (just barely) from committing something the ASPCA wouldn't like too much. "Besides, he's so cute! Look at his funny little ears!" She cooed, picking up and dropping Auggie's floppy ears.

"Aren't you a cutie? Yes you are!" She continued to squeal, much to the horror of Vince, Leon, Dominic, and Jesse.

They moved away, whispering to each other.

"Leon, you're girl's lost it!"

"Yeah, man, have you _ever_ seen her act that way?"

"I'm too scared to look, but it's like driving by a train wreck…I can't stop staring…"

The four men stared with eyes the size of disks at a loving, sweet Letty playing with a tiny Chihuahua. 

What the hell was going on in the world of the Toretto team? 

While the guys were pondering the question, Jesse snuck off to grab a camera and started snapping away.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked.

"Blackmail, for when she makes me do something I don't wanna do," replied Jesse, smirking as evilly as he could.

^____________________________________________________________________________________________________^

W

O

O

H

O

O

!!!

Like I said, this was an interlude chapter, no actual drama, just some stuff between Mel and Dom. Today was a lazy day, and I didn't feel like writing something action-y or angsty. Next chapter's gonna be action, though, with a little bit of angst-like tension. Hope you liked what you read today, I'm out! :-D 


	15. Ultimatum

Okay, before I start the next chapter, I've got a couple of quick notes.

-Thanks to all of the friendly reviewers, you've encouraged me to post more often. 

-No animals were hurt in the making of the last chapter!

-Everything in this chapter has been moved forward to a year later, when the hijackings start. (Dom=22, V=22, Leon/Letty=21, Mia, Jesse, and Mel=19) Just so ya know. Oh, I'm also going to do a brief run through the movie, those parts will (hopefully) be abbreviated a lot; I don't want you guys reading the whole thing over again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Dom's POV*

"V, get me the new seats for this Civic, man!" I called. The guys and I had been killing ourselves fixing up four black Honda Civics for some guy who wanted them to be done by tomorrow. Shit, he wanted them to be identical, green neon lights underneath, all the decals that had gotten on it had to be removed… I don't think I've slept for 24 whole hours, trying to get these damn things done in time. The air conditioning helped though.

"Damn, you're almost done?" Vince asked from across the garage, handing me the seats. "I still need to check the engine and brakes."

"At least yours and mine are the only two left."

"Yeah, be thankful for that shit."

 "Lunch! Le, Jess, V, Dom! Letty!" Someone was here to feed us! Good thing too, I was starving for one of Mia's sandwiches and an ice-cold Corona. 

The garage-which had only contained Vince and me at the moment- became alive with the group of aforementioned people who were probably as hungry as I was.

"Packaged with love for the hard workers at DT, " said Melanie, passing out the food.

"Awww thanks!" Letty said in a sugary sweet (fake) voice. We all laughed and sat down to eat, breaking into conversation every now and then.

I'd have to kill Mia (in a brotherly way…) when I got home. This past year, she's been trying to put Melanie and me back together. She doesn't get that she's failing; Mel and I just want to be friends.

_Yeah Dom, friends tend to talk to one another and avoid staring at each other in a more than friendly way._

These kinds of thoughts kept popping up in my mind, causing my heart to twist a little bit. I always pushed them away; I couldn't start back up with Mel again, I loved her to death (she didn't know), but there were too many problems before…I wasn't so eager to fix them anymore. 

In any case, Mel had already left us to finish our lunch alone, and soon after that, Letty and Leon went off to keep up the pretense that they were working, Jesse had left to finish up the oil check he was making on a pickup truck, and Vince and I sat there, finishing off our beers.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Vince asked bluntly.

"Tell who what?"

"Don't be stupid, bro, you know who I'm talking about. You stare at her like some love-crazed fool, and then, if another guy even glances at her, you make a face like he should start writing his last wish."

"I don't act like that!"

"I spend the day working with you, you think the others and I don't notice?"

"Whatever, V," I mumbled throwing out my empty bottle. 

"Look, Dom, the two of you don't even talk to each other anymore- you haven't for a year, since she was…"

"I don't want to hear it." It still tore me up that something had happened to someone so…innocent.

"Fine, but, if you want my opinion-"

"I don't, not on this subject."

"You're getting my opinion anyway. You two are very different people. But, when she was with you, for those two weeks that no one knew about until you told us, you were…I don't know… happier than usual. I've got no clue what she did to you, but you were rarely upset at anything."

"She's not doing what she used to do anymore, so just lay off it, will you?" I was about done with this whole business of Melanie and me getting back together. It wouldn't happen, so why dream?

Oh no! That guy with the Civics is back again; he can't possibly expect us to be finished, can he?

"Dominic Toretto, right?" Would it kill him to at least remember my name? 

"Yeah, what can I help you with?"

"I've got a business proposition. Can we talk in your office?"

I glanced around quickly before saying, "Yeah sure, come in." 

We sat down at the desk, the man drawing out a pad of paper he'd brought with him in a suitcase.

"My name, as you know, is Maurice Gibbons. I work downtown, unloading trucks full of hardware. You know, DVD players, VCRs, TV's, whatever. I understand you and the other mechanics in here are all street racers?"

What kind of a question was this? "What exactly do you want, Mr. Gibbons?"

"I want you to help me. The trucks carry over 2.5 million dollars worth of merchandise every day. I want that money, but only you can help me get it."

I laughed. "What, you want me and my team to hijack the trucks and bring them to you? That's what you want from me?"

"Precisely."

The joke wasn't so funny anymore. The look on Maurice's face was serious. "Well…how are we supposed to help you with that?"

"Simple. On the night's that the trucks are coming, you drive up using the Civics you're working on now, break the window, get one of your boys to jump in and tranquilize the sorry son of a bitch driving. They take over the wheel and then take the truck to a location that I'll tell you about after you agree."

"The truck would be moving."

"Of course, it's a truck, its job is to move. I want _you_ to move it to _me_. Don't worry; you'll get paid $1,250,000 for each job. More, depending on the merchandise. $1,250,000 is just the starting price."

"I'm making enough money on my own; why should I go suicidal, along with my friends, to make a little more?"

"Money is money. You could kill yourself on those streets, Dominic."

"That's something I'm in control of."

"You'd be in control of the whole operation, I'd only tell you when and where to go."

"Look, I'm not doing this! It's crazy to even think of pulling off this kind of a scam!" No way in hell would I endanger my family like that.

"Who's that girl that works in your shop? Not Mia, the other one."

He knew Mia? "How do you know my sister's name?"

"I like to keep an eye on anyone who may work for me in the near future."

Son of a bitch! "I'm not working for you."

"Alright, that's settled. You still haven't told me who that girl is."

"She's my ex, why do you want to know?"

"She's a pretty girl, isn't she? It would be a shame to have her laying in a coffin at such a young age."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He wanted to kill my Melanie? He had the same chance as a drop of water in the desert; no one could touch her.

He pulled out a gun- small, silver, almost unnoticeable. "I'm saying that it's either a bullet in her head, or money in your pocket- and mine."

"Get someone else to do it!"

"I'd rather shoot her myself- just so that I know the job's done," he replied, mocking my response. Gibbons waved the gun in my face as he added; "I could easily put the charges on you. An ex-boyfriend, enraged at her leaving him to wallow in grief…what could he do? Bang! If that doesn't work, I could pin street-racing charges on you as well. That's another…year, isn't it?"

He smiled maliciously, "What's it going to be, Toretto?"

"I'll talk to my team." I had no other choice, the only thing I could do was tell them; I could just leave out the kill-Melanie bit.

"Don't wait too long, I want an answer by the time I pick my cars up tomorrow. Oh, and if you refuse, your sweetheart will be gone by Sunday. Hmm, church day. However, if you still don't give me what I want after your lover's death, Letty will be next, then Mia…then whoever else I feel should die. Nice working with you."

Fuck you have a nice day, was what I should have said, but instead, I remained quiet.

***Night***

I'd told them all the proposition, and they sat there, staring at me with wide eyes at the fact that I'd actually considered bringing an insane plan like this home.

"This don't feel right, dawg, I can't see us doing this kind of thing," Leon told me.

"I know, Leon, but what are we going to do, we have no choice," I replied, still numb at the idea myself.

"There is a choice. Say no, Dominic," Mia cried out, clinging to my arm. I looked at her pitiful face, already soaked with tears. I moved my eyes around my family sitting in front of me: Jesse with a scared look in his eyes, Vince looking like he'd been shot, probably wondering what had gotten into me, Leon trying to convince me to not do this, Letty sighing and shaking her head like it was a bad dream, and finally, Melanie, her life hanging on the line (but she didn't know), sitting quietly, not saying anything and looking down at her hands. 

"Mia, Mel…could you…leave me and the guys and Letty to talk for a minute? Please." I needed them to leave, those two were innocent in our team, and besides, I couldn't sit there and tell Mel that we do this or we die. 

"Dom! I'm part of the team too! Let me stay; don't I get the chance to listen to you?" Melanie yelled out while Mia left.

"Melanie, I'm not fighting with you, go upstairs, now." She couldn't hear what I was about to tell the rest.

*Mel's POV*

I walked upstairs slowly behind Mia, and once Dom was satisfied that we were gone, I grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor, crouching so that the guys couldn't see us.

"Mel! What are you doing?" Mia whispered.

"Listening, shh, I want to hear them!"

We strained our ears to hear Dom speak.

"…said that if we don't do this, he'll kill Melanie." I gasped for air as the team that sat around Dom did the same. "…Letty and Mia too…" was the second thing I heard before Mia and I ran up the stairs to avoid getting caught.

I collapsed on my bed and just stopped moving. I was numb, and feeling faint from what I'd just overheard. I couldn't cry; the tears weren't coming. What do you do when someone wants you dead?

The sound of Dominic's heavy boots flooded the hall as he walked closer to us.

He poked his head in and told the two of us, sitting there and now shivering, "We're doing it. I'm telling him that we're in tomorrow."

"Dominic!" Mia cried again and rushed to his side, grabbing onto him like she was drowning.

The last thing I saw was Dom coming over to sit next to me, and then I fainted. Black took over my senses; I couldn't feel a thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Gasp* and so the movie begins! But…is the threat towards Melanie and the other girls going to be carried through, despite Dom's decision to hijack the trucks? The story is drawing to a close with three chapters left…what awaits our beloved team?

Find out in the next chapter of…_Doing Time_!! *Cue corny soap opera music, then turn on Faint by LP* 


	16. How's The Tuna?

Hey, sorry I couldn't post anything new last night, I had to go to my cousin's till 11; too tired to write when I got home. Oh, and my computer broke earlier today, when I planned on loading the new chappy.

Speed girl- yea that's what I'll be doing, I just need a couple of revisions, seeing as there's a new character in the picture now…I'm only going to include the first times and stuff that wasn't in the movie. ;)

Short explanation: This is the bit where Brian comes in (I've done a fast forward), and I'll be starting off in the garage and move to Mia, Mel, or Dom's POV in the shop. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Leon's POV*

When we drove up to that first truck, I admit, I was scared. There was no one else on the road except for our truck and us; there were a million things that could happen. I was shaking as I tried to steady the wheel, and I thought about wimping out and saying that I was going home more than once.

I saw the sunroof of Dom's Civic open, and Vince popped out with a gun in hand. He fired at the window, and all that we heard was the sound as the truck driver pressed on his horn, crying out for help, and then the picture of the glass breaking and falling to the wind.

Vince shot again, catching the truck's passenger seat with the hook, and then he jumped, onto the hood. He climbed forward slowly, the wind pushing him back a little, and got into the seat. I didn't see what else happened after that, but V told me that he'd shot the guy in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart, and after that, we just drove the shipment to it's new home.

When Dom passed out that money among the group of us, it felt like the whole thing was worth it, I mean, if we kept these new jobs up, I could easily pay for our wedding, and Letty and I would pool our money together to buy a house, maybe down the street from our current home. We could afford to start a family…

Then I remembered what we were doing was illegal, and if anything happened to one of us, the blood would be on all of our hands. Our family's blood should never spill. We're too strong for pain to tear us apart again. This is just a short stint, it won't happen again.

I can't bear to think of how wrong I was for thinking that. The next week was another job, and another, and another…it wouldn't stop…

*Mia's POV*

He came in again. Every day for the past three weeks, this tall, tanned, blue-eyed man came in and asked for tuna. Every day it was crappy, everyday, he ordered it anyway, and everyday we learned more about each other. He was coming off so obviously as an admirer, but he probably only wanted a chance to get on the team. What's the best way to join Dominic Toretto's team? Be sweet to his little sister.

Of course, Brian (as I'd come to know him) had made a fatal error on the first day he came here. He stared at Mel. By then (one year and ten months after Mel and Dom had officially called an end to their relationship) I'd long given up on Dominic and Melanie. I didn't even care if they got back together or fought more often anymore. Really, I didn't. Especially since Brian had started coming in.

*Flashback*

"So…" I prodded, just a little bit, in a careless manner.

"So what?" Melanie asked, looking up from her magazine.

"So, I noticed that you and Dom were staring at each other again during dinner. That's the third time this week. Do I smell a hidden affair?"

"The only thing you smelled was the chicken, there's nothing going on between me and Dom."

"Oh come on! There's nothing going on?" I asked again, grabbing a flower from a vase and making dramatic (although silly) gestures with my hands. "There's no romance, kept a secret from the others because the two lovers fear that they will be torn apart by the publicity? Or maybe our two lovers are hiding because it makes the affair more fun…what is it? What is this secret that you hide from moi? I will find out!"

She laughed and remarked, "Nothing's going on Mia, you won't find anything!"

"Aha! Something must exist for me to not be able to find it!"

"Oh my G-d…you're out of your mind, worse than Rogue."

"Who is this Rogue that you speak of?" I demanded in my current French accent. Even if I didn't discover anything, I'd get some laughs from this. "Is Rogue the one who covers for you when you and my brother join each other for a getaway in the middle of the night? Tell me!"

"Rogue is my barely-there-in-the-head friend from back home. She's completely loony. It's pretty funny when you think about it."

"Pretty like the flowers Dominic presents you with?"

"Where are you even getting this from…May I help you?" Melanie had turned around by now, focusing on the customer that had appeared and had been watching my performance. Mmm… he was good-looking in that beach blonde surfer way…what was he doing in this area?

"Gahh…" He had such an amazing voice, deep and smooth, not gravelly like Dom's friends (excluding Jesse). It's a pity that he couldn't form syllables.

I followed his gaze towards Mel. Oh. I'd almost forgotten how much she'd changed since she'd moved to LA. Of course, she was only 17 then, so now, she'd kind of developed a coke bottle type shape, hips and all. She'd lost more weight as well; working in the heat for most of the week made you sweat. I've got to say, she'd become even more beautiful now. It showed the way Dom stared at her, and the way every other man tried not to stare at her, for fear of Dominic. 

It got kind of annoying, both to her and me. The attention drove her crazy, she was getting tired of inappropriate catcalls from guys, and I couldn't get any attention at all when we went out somewhere. Now I'd lose this fine man without a chance in the first place. 

"Gahhh…" The next, longer sound brought me back to reality. Dom must've heard it too, because he'd opened the window in his office and stared out at the blonde man threateningly. 

"Um, sorry about that, head kind of stopped working there. Anyway, how's the tuna here?" My chance to cut in!

"Not too great, do you want something else?" I offered, hoping he'd take his wandering eyes away from Melanie. She'd already turned around and gone to lean against the window to Dom's office, flipping through some car magazine. Lucky for me, at least she knew to back down when I wanted someone. 

The man grinned, flashing pearly white teeth and adorable smile. "Nah, I'll take the tuna. White bread, no crust."

"Anything to drink?"

"Corona, please." Manners!

"In a minute." 

"Thanks." 

Mel smirked from behind her magazine and whistled quietly. "Mia and Blondie sittin' in a tree…"

*End flashback*

Here he was again; this time, I knew he was here for me. Especially since Melanie was _still_ singing that damn song about us in a tree. It didn't sound that bad; I just didn't want Bri to get any ideas…In any case, I wouldn't get all nervous at Mel's expense, seeing as she was back home visiting her family.

"How's the tuna here?"

"Crappy yesterday, crappy the day before, and guess what. Hasn't changed."

"I'll have the tuna, please."

"No crust?"

"No crust."

If he wanted me, he was taking a very long time to ask me out. Oh no. Vince came bounding up behind Brian, and he sat down.

"Vince, can I get you anything?"

He only looked at me, taking me in, and said, "You look nice." 

I walked away, just as Brian stood up to leave, throwing down some money.

V followed him, yelling, "Try Fat Burger from now on, you can get a burger and fries for $2.95, faggot."

Poor Brian yelled out, "I like the tuna here." Wrong answer, no one liked the tuna.

Vince spoke my thoughts after a second, "Bullshit, asshole, no one likes the tuna here!"

"Well I do-ow!" He was out; Vince had pushed him straight into a car door. Fucking Vince and his jealousy, he had to ruin everything for me, and he was always telling me how much he really cared about me. 

"Dom, I'm sick of this shit, get out there!"

Letty got upset, yelling at Dom to get his ass on the road where some major blood was being spilled. 

Finally, he stood up. "What'd you out in that sandwich?"

"Very funny, Dominic."

Letty yelled out, "Dom, please!"

He went out there settling the fight, pushing Vince back and telling Brian that he'd just been fired from his position at Harry's. _Thank you, Dominic, for completely destroying my chances of getting with Brian_. 

*Letty's POV*

The first thing we saw when we got to the races was our pal Brian, chilling with Hector and Edwin. He actually threw himself into the race, betting the pink slip to his car. Ten thousand dollar system inside…Dom would be happy to take that pink slip off of Brian's hands. 

Of course, Dominic won- he always won- and even included a speech for Snowman, who'd claimed that he 'almost had Dom'. Bullshit, any _real_ racer knows that winning's winning, no matter whether it's by an inch or a mile. Which is exactly what Dom said. Right then, the cops' came, forcing everyone to run to their cars and race back to the fort- our house. 

I saw Dom drive off and park in the usual garage. That was the last I saw of him, a son of a bitch was chasing me right at that moment. I swear, the asshole followed me through block after block, thinking I'd lead him to the Toretto place. Who the hell did he think I was, Dana, the resident slut and idiot of Los Angeles? Clearly didn't know me that well…

I got lucky, though, I lost him after five miles of driving a circle, bitch must've gotten bored. 

Later, Dom got back with Brian following right on his heels. He looked like he needed a good massage or something. I'll bet he wished Mel were home so that she could take care of him. Not that she would…the two were barely on speaking terms.

Anyway, I pulled Leon upstairs to avoid him getting into a fight with Dom and the other guys, and watched Dom retire to his room, a girl following him like a lost puppy.

"Baby, are we going to bed?" Leon asked, burying his face in my hair.

"Yeah…" I answered as I heard a door slam from Dom's room and the disappointed huff of yet another rejected racewhore. I smiled and walked to the bed with Leon. Everyone had someone, Leon was mine, Brian was clearly Mia's, and Dom would just have to wait until he was Mel's again…

"Hey...that tickles…hehehe"

^______________________________________________________________________________________________________^

Hey, so how'd you guys like it? Yeah, some parts were silly, but I'm just sorting out the movie and things, that's all. Oh, a quick note- Mel just went to visit her parents, family, and friends up in Pennsylvania, she'll be back soon, and she told me she misses all of you very much. ;-P Heehee, thanks to all the reviewers so far, lurrrve you all!

And now for the promo for Chapter 16- When will Melanie come back? Will Brian continue to ask for nasty tuna? What tickled Letty? Find out in the next exciting chapter of… _Doing Time_! 


	17. Here and Gone

Hey, thanks for all of the reviews so far, I'm almost finished Doing Time- there are two chapters left! Aren't we happy? *Readers all nod* Of course, you're not happy that it'll be over, right? *Heads shake* Good, then you'll be glad to know that I've already begun the summary and outlines of the sequel *resounding cheer*. Alrighty then, I only have a few more notes for this chapter:

- Everyone go read All I Have by Lazy-Sloth, she's a really good author!

- Mmmmocha- thanks for your constant reviews, and the rest recommendation.

- Andy, same for you, girl, it's great that you're always supporting the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Mel's POV*

It was so great to be back home, the rich smells of the usual weekend barbeque filling my senses as I went up the driveway and walked into the backyard.

I'd seen Vince come in a couple of minutes before I did, arguing about something, and then kissing Dom on the back of the head. My chance to play.

"Hey V, come on, I leave town and you walk all over my territory? That's not cool…" I said, grinning and kissing Dom on the lips. Mmmm, I'd forgotten how sweet he was, that signature smell of fuel and irresistible cologne combining into what could only be described as…Dominic. 

He smiled after I pulled back, murmuring, "Hey…you're back early. Good. I missed you. Just wanna go upstairs and…"

"Take it upstairs, man! Don't wanna hear it," Jesse shouted, ruining the moment. 

Dom smirked again and turned back to me, kissing me on the cheek and saying, "Okay, but first, I gotta tell you something. I love you…"

***

I smiled to myself, pulling up the driveway and out of my little daydream. Oh, I wish I could still do that. Dom still gave me chills whenever he spoke in that deep, gravelly voice of his…it was so strong, just like him. _Snap out of it, he's not yours anymore, Melanie._ Cruel reality, couldn't I just stay in that dream?

I didn't even to need to answer that question, Dominic and I couldn't put together what we'd messed up. Not talking to one another for what had now been almost two years had killed what we'd had.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I strolled up the driveway, letting my nose guide me.

"Oh, I see how it is. I leave and you bring the new guy in. Smart move, Blondie…"

All of the guys, except for Vince, laughed as I pushed Brian aside so that I could get my seat. Mia and Jesse leaned over, hugging me and saying how much they'd missed me. Then V growled out, "You left us." 

Haha, the same routine we went through every time I came back. "Of course I did. You expect me to stay with _you_, V?"

"Did you even say goodbye me? No!" 

"Did too! I hugged you, and I even went so far as to kiss you on the cheek!"

V cracked up, remarking, "Then give me another hug since you're back, girl!"

We hugged, laughing over what was most likely the stupidest thing in the world. V and I had always argued…it was our way of showing affection. It felt so great to be back.

I glanced over at Dom who'd been staring up at me with wide eyes, obviously hoping for me to go through an inside joke with him as well. But…it had been so long since we'd made any kind of small talk; all of our old jokes were forgotten. The look on his face broke my heart to pieces as I gave him a tiny embrace and sat down again, complaining about my interfering family.

"What'd they do to you this time?" Jesse questioned. He thought that what happened back home was funny. 

"They forced me meet some guy who, as soon as all of the others left us alone for a second, started staring at me like I was a stripper or something."

"What were you wearing?" asked Letty.

"Black velour jogging pants and a white tank top that showed almost nothing of my stomach."

"Haha, what a perv! He was about to get off on _that_ outfit! He should see what you wear to the races!" Leon cried out.

"So what are you saying, you stare at her at the races? What's wrong with you?" Letty said, breathing down his neck and virtually terrifying the man. I needed to do something…how about making his situation worse?

I winked at Let and said, "Oh yeah, Let, Leon and I…ooh, the things your man will do…I can see why you like him so much!"

She winked back and started to pull the startled Leon upstairs, telling him, "Leon Ricardo Santos, I cannot believe you would do that! You filthy man, what else, or should I say _who_ else, have you done? Answer me!"

The rest of us laughed as Leon tried to explain he'd never touched me (he hadn't), knowing that he wasn't in any real trouble with Let, he was just in for a rough night. From her stories, she could just about make him do anything. We kept on snickering and making dumb jokes as the evening passed on.

Dom has the most amazing smile…

***Race Wars***

Races had already been going on all over, with thousands of imports all over the place. It was my kind of heaven…Mia and I had been hanging out with some other girls that we happened to know from college. We'd found out that Johnny had been arrested a few days ago. A whole SWAT team had stormed his house, taking him in and completely destroying his family's honor. The girl we'd been talking to had told us that Tran was out to get Dom now, because he thought that Dom had narked him out. 

"Shit, we better go tell him before Johnny gets to him and pisses him off," I whispered to Mia. We parted with Josie and headed over to where Dominic had already confronted Tran. With a fist. Security guards, Vince, Leon, and Johnny's own team pulled them off of each other, Dom still struggling to get another punch in. 

"No! I never narked on nobody! I didn't!" Finally, they pushed him back, blood on his white shirt from the fight that had occurred seconds ago.

"Dom, we believe you, just chill, okay? Don't let him get to you," I found myself saying to him, massaging his arm and giving him ice. He stopped seething for a moment to double-check if it really was me saying those things to him.

He was literally dumbfounded. Two years to think of what to say, and what did he come up with? "Hi."

I smiled. "Hey, long time no talk, huh?"

"Yeah…" 

We grinned at each other for a second before some guy started hollering at me, calling that he'd race me, and if he won, he'd have to get some. 

Dom looked over, angry at first, then he looked up at me, my arm still on his shoulder, and said two words: "Smoke him."

"Anytime," I told him, walking up to where the soon-to-be loser was standing.

We stepped into our cars, having agreed on putting in two grand each. He gaped over at my baby, he clearly hadn't known that I was driving a sweetly suped up Nissan 300ZX, all nice and shiny for the Wars. 

Without thinking I passed him, noting the look of shock on his face as I asked him to give me my money, politely. 

***Night***

I was in the trailer, talking to Brian about some stupid bits of the team's history when I glanced out the window and saw Mia clutching onto Dom's arm, begging him not to go. Not to go where? Oh no. Jesse was gone, and Dom still wanted to pull the heist off? I couldn't let him. I excused myself and ran outside to where Dom and Mia were arguing and interrupted them.

"Sorry to break into this little brother-sister spat, but Dom, there's no way in hell you're going out there tonight without a fifth person. What about Jesse?" I hissed so that only the siblings could hear.

"Jesse's not here, what can I do? Mel, don't even try to stop me. We need to do this. It's for the family," Dom told me, trying to sound reasonable against Mia's tears.

"Forget that! You always say it's for the family, and we don't even care! We're fine!" Mia cried out.

"Mia…don't cry, please don't," Dominic whispered, trying to console her.

"Dominic."

"What, Mel?" 

"I never said I was stopping you, no matter how much I'd like to do that."

"You said that I couldn't go without a fifth per- oh."

I raised my eyebrows, reaffirming what he had just realized.

"No," was his answer.

"What?! Dom, I know what to do, let me go with you! You think that you're protecting me, but Dom, if this shit goes down without a fifth rider, you _know_ that there's going to be pain for all of us! At least if I help, we'll all be that much safer. Haven't you read the papers? The drivers are taking action! You _need_ me!"

Dom sighed, mulling over what I'd just spelled out for him. "You really know what you're doing?"

"Positive," I declared, looking him square in the eye.

"Then let's go."

Dom stalked off to inform the others my new role in the job.

***Later***

We stopped to pick up the Civics by the water tower, covering up our cars. Leon stood in front of Letty, holding her face up to him, kissing her and whispering how much he loved her in her ear. Vince was off to the side, helping Dom check the cars to make sure that everything was in order.

"Alright let's go, everyone." Dom finally proclaimed.

Leon glanced uneasily at his own Honda. "I don't know, dawg, this don't seem right without Jess."

Dom looked at him, saying, "Look, Le, this is our last one, honest. This is the job we've been waiting for, come on! Big vacation afterwards."

Then Dom looked over at me and came to where I was standing. He told me, "Time to show me what you've learned in the past year, huh, Mel?"

I blushed, not used to this kind of attention from him for the time we'd been apart. "Yeah, I guess so."

He sucked some air in and breathed out. "Take care of yourself…" After that, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek and walked, nearly ran, back to his car at the front. Guess he didn't want to see what I'd do after the kiss.

I took a deep breath myself and sat in the Honda that I remembered I'd helped Vince work on a little while ago.

***

We were out on the road, and the sun was just shining towards us. I caught a glimpse of the big rig that we were meant to hijack and drove a little further ahead, Vince looking at me as I started to tap nervously on the wheel. He put his large hand over mine, saying, "Don't worry, we'll be fine, you'll do great, I promise."

"What if-"

"We'll be fine, I'm telling you! No more questions, we're almost there, Mel-Mel."

"Hey! Watch that language!" No one had called me 'Mel-Mel' since middle school.

Vince laughed lightly as he pulled out his gun and began to open the sunroof.

"Alright, move in a little bit, Mel…"

I did as I was told, moving closer and slowing down just a little bit when I got in front of the truck, allowing V to sit up and get a good aim on the window of the truck behind him.

I almost shouted if that was good for him when he tapped my shoulder lightly with his elbow. He'd known that he wouldn't hear me once he was up, and he'd realized that I would need to know whether I should get closer or not. So far, I was doing fine, just like he'd said I would.

I heard Vince shoot twice, getting a grip on the passenger seat. I prayed fervently that he'd make it on safely, and then I herd him jump, right when my cell phone rang. I picked up, only to hear Dom screaming for Vince to get back down, that the truck driver was carrying a loaded shotgun. 

"VINCE!!! Come back! Vince!!!!" I screamed, but he was too far away to hear, he was already climbing into the cabin. Oh G-d, what could I do? Please, please let him be all right. 

The next sound that came flooding to my ears was that of a gun going off, and Vince screaming. I hoped so much, that this was all a dream, and that I'd wake up in a minute, but this was too real. It was happening.

Right then, a bullet hit the back window of my car, making me swerve off of the road. I made a 360-degree turn and stopped, hyperventilating, right by the area that Letty was passing. 

She called out that she was going in on the cell phone and moved into the vacant space that I'd been riding in only a second before. 

She moved in front of the truck; just as I had, but she was only trying to deflect the driver's attention, not get Vince out of danger. Smart move, and that son-of-a-bitch trucker shot at her rear window too. He rammed into her, as well, causing her to speed out of control and then her car flipped over, falling close to the ditch where I was still catching my breath, and ending up upside down. I got out and ran ten feet to where her busted up car lay still, calling out her name. Just then, Leon pulled up beside me, tears in eyes, and helped me pry the door open and pull a frazzled Letty out of the car.

"Come on, baby, you'll be okay. Get up, girl, we gotta go catch the others," he said to her, attempting to soothe her a little bit before they ran. 

I put my arm around her back, helping to keep her walking along with Leon, and together we dove into his Civic and sped off, after Dom and Vince.

An orange racecar pulled up ahead of us. Brian? How did he…oh G-d, he was a cop. V was right. How else could he know where we were? Even Mia couldn't tell him our location.

We followed the sound of the truck's horn going off and soon caught up with the guys. Dom was trying to help Vince by grabbing V's arm as he desperately tried to undo the wire that had tangled around his arm. I could tell from where I was that it was already deeply lacerated.

Finally, Brian drove up, ejecting the roof of his car and stepping up to jump onto where Vince was dangling and bleeding. Mia was driving, clutching the wheel. Brian untangled Vince and jumped in, right as the driver's bullet tore through the last bit of shards that used to be a side window of the truck. 

***

Soon, Vince was being packed up in a helicopter and Leon, Letty, Mia, Dom, and I were all heading home. The drive was silent as we all thought about the morning's events, and we struggled to come to grips with the idea that Brian was a cop. Dom was having the hardest struggle: blow up at his sister for being with the cop, or blow up at the cop for being with his sister? 

"Leon," he croaked.

"Yeah, Dom?"

"I want you to take Letty out to that spot in Mexico. I won't be coming with you."

"Why not, Dom?"

"If they find me, they find all of us, and I'm taking that trouble away. I'm leaving for someplace else."

"All by yourself."

"Maybe." Dom glanced at me, as he said this, not really knowing what to say.

"Mia," he continued, "stay here, they've got nothing on you, and I want you to be with Vince when he gets back from the hospital, and I want you to wait for Jesse as well. Can you do that, baby sister?"

Mia began crying again, glad that her brother didn't hate her, but upset that Jesse was still gone, and Vince was…"Yeah, Dom, I'll stay. I love you, brother."

Finally, he turned to me again. "Melanie, come with me. You're, you're smart, you can help me; I know you can. Please come with me."

"Of course," I told him, the words pouring out without my even thinking about them. I loved Dominic; I couldn't leave him alone. 

***Later***

Leon and Letty had already left; I was still inside, packing enough clothing for Dominic and me for the next few weeks. Dominic was easy to pack for, as many of his wife beaters as I could grab and maybe ten to twelve pairs of pants for him. I, on the other hand, took more time that I would've liked to. I'd already filled my suitcase with clothing and supplies that we might need, and I was moving on and filling Dom's half-full bag. 

I started moving the cases downstairs and into my Nissan, which we would be taking in order to make a quick getaway. My car was far less noticeable than Dom's bright red RX-7. After finally managing to place both suitcases into the trunk, I saw Dominic come out of the garage which he hadn't left since we'd got back home. 

"Hey, where've you been? I could've used some help with the bags…" I yelled, trailing off the second that I saw what Dom was carrying in his hand. A shotgun that I'd noticed before, hanging in his father's garage. 

"Dom, why are you carrying that, what are you going to do?"

"Stay out of it, Melanie."

Closing my mouth, I watched him walk past the first car in the driveway; now wasn't the time to get on his bad side. He was pulling out his father's Dodge Charger, a car he barely ever touched. He was scared of it, what would he be doing getting into it now? Jesse. He was going to get Jesse and wipe out the Tran's.

Right then, I saw Brian pull up carrying a gun and shouting for Dom to put his own gun down and to give up. He said he'd call the cops if Dom kept pushing him.

"You are the cop!" Dom yelled back, "You are a cop!"

"Dom, just drop the gun, PD will pick him up before the Tran's ever find him. Let me take care of this!"

Dom got quiet for a moment, "Brian, I'm all the kid's got. PD would throw him into jail, I need to find him…"

Just as he finished speaking, a white Jetta pulled up with Jesse hopping out of it.

"Dom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing I just drove away…"

"Jess, what were you thinking, man?" Dom questioned.

"I don't know, Dominic, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going through my head, but you've gotta help me! Please, help me!"

At that one moment, I heard a noise I never wanted to hear as long as I lived. Motorcycles came speeding up our driveway as Johnny and Lance came to where we were standing to 'retrieve' Johnny's car. They drove past, firing at the house with their machine guns. Mia and I dove down, and crawled to the house, Brian ducked behind his car and fired back, and Dom dodged the bullets, running to cover Jesse, who was already down, with holes in his small body.

"Jesse!!" Mia screamed, speeding towards Jesse and pulling his head up in her lap. Dom sat motionless, as Jesse lay limp in his lap, before Mia took him away. Brian was already going down the road, chasing after the two men who'd wreaked even more havoc upon us. In the midst of everything, I had sat up, although in a kind of fetal position, keeping my arms around my knees and my head buried into them. Jesse had been shot. The fact rolled around my mind, looking for a place to sink in, but I couldn't believe it. 

The ambulance came, and I still sat there. Even when they picked Jesse up to put him in the large van, I could barely believe. It was only when Mia came sobbing over to where I was after not being let into the ambulance with Jess's body that it seeped into me. _Jesse is going to the hospital because Johnny shot him. Jesse is hurt, maybe…_ No, he wouldn't die. Neither would Dominic, or Brian. I stood up, and Mia looked back at me.

"Don't go after them. You'll get hurt too," she whispered, afraid to lose another family member.

"I won't get hurt, Mi, I promise. We'll be back. In two months, we'll be back here, having a barbeque, just like old times, okay? I know we will. Just stay strong for the rest of us. Watch Vince and Jesse."

Having said my bit, and feeling even more worthless after speaking, I walked on to where my Nissan was still parked and got in. I had no idea what use I would be to the two men I was following, but there was a purpose for everything, wasn't there?

Dominic and I had planned to leave everything behind to get away from the cops, and that's what we would do. As long as I could get to Dominic, as long as he was still safe…

I looked at myself in the mirror. What had I become? I came here to get away from my life back home, but now it felt as though the life I'd wanted was slipping through my hands. I was going to rise up, be a famous writer, but that would never happen. It was all a dream, and I was just falling into my nightmare. I'd been so innocent when I first came; I'd been so good. Except for street racing, I'd never done anything illegal. Where had happened to me; where had I gone?

//Where did she go?

The little girl whose

Purity touched everyone's heart.

Her innocence is gone now,

All that's left is the

Scar of her actions,

Plaguing her moonlit skin.

She screams for forgiveness,

She knows she's done wrong,

She's committed a murder,

Killed the little girl inside.

Her heart aches,

With her mistakes,

Her cheeks stained

Wet with tears.

She stands on her cliff,

She can't live without that little girl,

And so she jumps,

Silence pulling her in.

Innocence.//

I'd gone after Dominic, and the Toretto Team.

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

Brief reflection on Melanie's part; hope it didn't ruin the sense of urgency I was trying to create. Oh, the song is mine, it's called 'Innocence'. Brief claim on my work. 

Chapter 16 is finished, and with one chapter left in the story, what will Melanie do to save Dominic? How much will she risk to keep the man she loves from behind bars? Find out in the exciting conclusion of…. *music* _Doing Time_!!

Oh, and a quick note. The story will most likely be finished by Friday or Saturday, and I'll be starting the sequel. To make a long story short, Lazy-Sloth was smart in making some reviewers characters in her story, and she let me use that idea. 

I need at _least_ 6-8 people for the new team that I'll have in my sequel, as well as other random characters with roles in the story. Send in your **name, stats, and etc.** so that I can try and squeeze you into Team V (not telling the full name…). Whoever wants a spot on the team, I'll also need you to tell me the **car that you're driving**, and you need to be okay with the fact that you're going to be a bad guy.  

So, what are you waiting for? Review, sign up for the new team, I'm waiting (and working on chapter 17)!


	18. The 14 Mile Ahead

Hey, thanks for your reviews, as always, and I hope you enjoy this! 

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ 

*Dom's POV*

I pulled out in my dad's Charger, breezing down the road. I'd never actually driven this beast before; it roared as I went down the road, gun beside me, going to exact revenge on the men who'd murdered my little brother.

Behind me, I heard Brian following, speeding forward until we were bumper and bumper. I just went on after Johnny who was flying past the other cars on the street on his motorcycle. Finally, we rounded a corner, Brian going after Lance in one direction, and me following Johnny towards a spot where I knew there was a steep hill with barely any grass for protection. 

I continued after him, cutting him off here and there. Then, I turned a corner, hoping to cut him off again, but this time, I cut him off so that he went straight off of the road, and then he tumbled down the jagged hill.

Jumping out, I walked slowly to the edge. I wanted to see whether he'd lived or not. Looking over, I saw him lying, motionless beside his dented and broken bike. So much for the man that had once attended my family's barbeques and was my best friend. I jumped back into my father's car; Brian might need my back up now. 

I drove down to where I thought Brian had gone, driving past a bridge where an ambulance was parked, hauling in the body of a man in tight jeans. Guess he didn't need my help; Lance was already being taken by the men from the ambulance. 

Passing the scene, I caught up with Brian at a red light, exactly one-quarter mile away from the train tracks. I remembered coming down here as a kid in high school. Vince and I would have dumb contests, about how quickly we could reach that set of tracks. I wish things were still that easy.

He drove up beside me and looked in my direction.

I spoke my thoughts, "Those train tracks up ahead are exactly a quarter mile away from here. I used to come up here when I was in high school. On the green light, I'm going for it."

The train whistled as it approached, coming nearer and nearer. I hit the gas as soon as I saw that spark of green light. The Charger roared and went up on his rear wheels. This is for dad; I hope he's watching. I surged forward, feeling the adrenaline running through my veins as I gained speed.

The train came louder, whistling. Brian was neck and neck with me, and we jumped past the train tracks, exactly one second before the train passed by. Exhaling, I started to panic as I heard bolts break in my car. It was breaking down on me, breaking with me inside, just as it had for my father. 

I came to the ground again, but I must've hit something, because I was in the air again, flipping over Brian's still moving car. I ended up horizontally on the street, hyperventilating. 

I heard Brian rush over, calling my name once, and I felt him pulling me out, one arm around my waist, the other around my shoulders. I looked around at myself; blood was all over me, my own, Jesse's, Vince's…so much blood. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen," I told him quietly in between breaths.

"Are you okay, man?" He asked me. 

"I'll live." Would Jesse? V? What would happen to the others?

Sirens came from afar. They were coming, coming for me. I looked at Brian; it was all over now. He looked back at me and handed me a set of keys.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"I owe you a ten-second car, Dom. There you go." He answered simply. I knew I'd be indebted to him forever for this.

"Thanks, Brian." I ran off, ducking into his car and drove off.

*Mel's POV*

Dominic! I was 10 miles in front of the cops, almost leading them to Dom. It didn't matter; nothing mattered now, as long as I could reach Dominic. I wanted to be with him so much, right now. 

Dom had taken Brian's car, which was obviously worse for the wear, and he went off, further from the police, further from me. Then, he stopped. His car must've broken down. Brian gave him a broken machine. I got closer to Dominic, who was slowly stepping out of the car.

"Dominic! Get in!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He didn't need another word; he was already sitting next to me, saying how glad he was that I was there. I turned and smiled at him.

"I'd always help you, Dom…I love you."

He smiled right back at me, "I love you too, Melanie, I always have. We're a regular couple again?"

I laughed a little bit, not forgetting what had happened to the others, but still happy that Dom would always be with me. "Yeah, Dom. We're a regular couple again."

"That's the first good thing I've heard all day," he told me, putting his hand on my knee, "At least I know we'll be together forever, love."

Warmth flooded me, but it wasn't love that had filled me. It was fear. When I was looking at Dom, I hadn't paid attention to the road, avoiding the mass amount of police cars that had developed in front of us. I drove head on into the first car that was blocking our path. 

I screamed, I don't know for what, but I screamed, for help, for health, for life. Blood poured out of my right hand, which had been sent through the front window in the impact. Beside me, Dominic was slowly bleeding, I knew, to death. Just as I screamed one last time, the Nissan exploded, flames lapping up every bit that had fallen from the car. Everything had turned black in one moment. Right when I'd discovered bliss through Dom's words, it had all disappeared. The cops had gotten us in the end.

*

**

***

****

*****

I woke up at the last moment of my dream. Oh G-d, it was only a dream. I looked over to Dominic, fear clutching my heart that he wouldn't be there. He was. We hadn't said a thing to each other after he'd thanked me for rescuing him. I watched him, driving with an intent, determined look on his face. Concentrating on the quarter mile ahead. 

I'd fallen asleep fifteen minutes after I'd picked Dom up. It was afternoon then, now it was dark night. We'd switched spots after Dom noticed how badly I needed sleep. We'd gone on through the night, getting away from everything and taking time to figure out what had happened, where we'd gone wrong.

"Mel?" Dom asked quietly, thinking I was still asleep.

"Remember when we were together, and we talked all that shit in the middle of the night?" Those were my favorite times with him…of course I remembered.

"Yeah, I remember...why's that important now?"

"Didn't you tell me you've always wanted to go somewhere, for when you got married and went on a honeymoon or something?" What was he talking about?

"I've always wanted to go to Rome or Venice. Someplace in Italy. Once again, why are you asking?"

"Tell me. Do you want to go there now?" At this time, he wanted to go to Italy? After so many terrible things had befallen the team?

"You're crazy."

"Maybe I am, but do you want to go? If we follow Le and Let, we'll only be hurting them. The cops want me, but they'd take them in as well if the police found me. Italy is a place they wouldn't think of looking for us." 

"That makes sense… but how would we get there? Wouldn't the cops have the airports on watch?"

"No. We're ordering the tickets under your name, they don't know that you're involved…yet." Yet…it was so scary, the way he'd said it.

"Okay." What could I do but agree? Dom was my only chance at freedom now. 

"Aiight, we're going to the airport then. You got all of our stuff already, right?"

" Yeah, I got everything earlier today. What about the others, what will happen?" I didn't want to leave the others to whatever fate awaited them. They were my family; I couldn't just go. It hurt too much to leave.

" We hope that Le and Let have a nice wedding in Mexico and have plenty of kids, that Vince stays alive, that Jesse's back to working on cars in a month, and that Mia still has the heart to take care of the two latter as well as forgive Brian."

"Aren't we ever going to come back? What about my family back in Pennsylvania?"

"I don't know if _we're_ coming back. You'll keep visiting your family, and you'll tell them that you transferred to a school in Italy. You speak Italian, right?"

"I do-"

"Then we'll be fine, just as long as we can leave America safely. We're going to Rome, okay?"

"Okay…" I didn't like just taking off to a foreign country, but Dom was right. The best thing to do was to get out of the country. We were going to Rome…I turned up the radio as our conversation stopped, just as a familiar song was starting- 'Time of Your Life' by Greenday. I smiled softly at the irony of _this_ song playing at this moment.

//Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.   
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.   
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.   
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.   
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.   
I hope you had the time of your life.   
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.   
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.   
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.   
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.   
I hope you had the time of your life.   
  
I hope you had the time of your life. //

"We're free now, baby. I promise I'll take care of you from now on," Dom whispered as I started to go back to sleep. 

I snuggled into the seat and closed my eyes, allowing sweet dreams of our future to flood my mind.

~~~~~

*3rd Person*

Somewhere back in California, Natsuko Lee threw her hand up to cover her eyes and threw down her cell phone. Her love had died in a horrible accident.

"What is wrong, Natsu-chan?" asked her closest companion, Jade.

"Oh, my love has left the world!" Natsuko cried out, anguish taking over her normally beautiful features. "I must…I know why! I know the one who has done it!"

"Who did it Natsu?" Jade asked again, shading her face as a tear flowed down her own cheek.

Natsu shook her head, saying, "He took my lover away!"

"But what can you do against him, whoever he may be?"

"Call in Josie, Chris, Trinity, Heather, and Tempest. I have a job for them."

~~~~~

Did Dom and Mel make it to Rome? Do they ever make their love for each other clear? What is the job that Natsuko has planned for the five people? Who killed her love? Who _was_ her love? Find out in _A Time For Vengeance_, coming soon to an ff.net near you!

*Pops open ginger ale* Woo! After about a month, I've finished my first story! Don't cry, though. I'll be starting the sequel sometime this weekend, hopefully. *smile*


End file.
